


Cormorant

by F_banana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_banana/pseuds/F_banana
Summary: Sebagai peterjun payung handal, kematian Naruto tentunya tidak terjadi di langit, namun di lautan. Ternyata lautan menyimpan misteri takdir tak terduga....#DTTM #UzumakiFamilyIndonesia





	1. Ini Adalah Hari Kematianku... Kurasa Begitu

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, jumpa lagi dengan saya! Pada kesempatan kali ini, saya menghadirkan fanfiksi hasil kolaborasi saya (Nuna), Ryuchwan, Gradien Alen, dan Mei dalam rangka ultah Uzumaki Family Indonesia yang ketiga. Tema dari kolaborasi ini adalah "mitologi" dengan tajuk "Drowning to the Mythology". Selamat membaca!

Mereka manusia, tetapi mampu bertahan didalam air. Mereka ikan, juga mampu bertahan di daratan. 

Mereka adalah manusia setengah ikan, atau sering disebut sebagai duyung.

Dewa lautan, Poseidon, menciptakan mereka untuk menjaga seluruh lautan. Mereka memiliki peran penting yang diturunkan langsung oleh penguasa lautan.

Pada zaman dahulu, banyak manusia yang menangkap mereka untuk keuntungan sendiri. Sebab, manusia-manusia serakah itu menginginkan air mata sang duyung, yang konon berbentuk butiran mutiara yang sangat berharga. Benar, dan bila pemiliknya menginginkan itu. Namun jika tersakiti, terancam... Air mata itu bisa berubah menjadi mata pisau yang tajam.

Suara mereka yang merdu dan memiliki ilusi, mampu menggiring kapal beserta awaknya menuju bebatuan dan membuat mereka hancur, bahkan karam sekalipun.

Kemudian populasi mereka semakin banyak dan banyak, menciptakan keturunan dari generasi ke generasi baru. Salah satunya yang paling menggemparkan adalah pernikahan antara Pangeran Laut Utara dengan Putri Laut Selatan yang memiliki kekuatan paling besar semenjak mereka lahir.

Sang Pangeran di anugerahi kekuatan mata, yang mampu menembus apapun dengan jarak yang jauh sekalipun. Sedangkan sang Putri, juga memiliki kekuatan magis pada matanya. Dia mampu membuat buta bagi mereka yang memiliki niat buruk.

Kemudian lahirlah seorang Putri dari Raja dan Ratu lautan, Hinata Hyuuga.

Dia seorang Putri berwawasan, suka berkelana ke manapun dan memiliki sikap baik yang mampu menjadikan dirinya akrab dengan siapapun.

Kedua matanya begitu terang, dia dapat dari sang ayah, Hiashi Hyuuga. Mata seterang rembulan, yang mampu menembus dinding setebal apapun, sejauh ribuan kilometer.

Surai panjang indigo, dia dapat dari sang ibu yang telah tiada semenjak sebelas hari setelah kelahiran adiknya, Hanabi Hyuuga. Membawa seluruh kekuatannya yang mampu membuat buta bagi yang memiliki aura jahat. Sang Ratu tidak ingin keturunannya memikul kekuatan mengerikan seperti itu. Yang dia tahu sendiri butuh hampir seratus tahun untuk mengendalikan kekuatan seperti itu. Bahkan sebelumnya sang Ratu pernah beberapa kali membuat orang-orangnya hanya melihat warna hitam selama sisa hidupnya hanya karena kicauan para penjilat yang haus kekuasaan.

Cukup hanya dengan kekuatan magis menembus jarak pandang, Hinata akan mampu mengembangkannya dengan latihan yang dia jalani bersama pelatih khususnya, Neji Hyuuga.

Sekarang, perempuan duyung itu sedang duduk di bebatuan karang yang ditampar ombak malam. Temaram rembulan mengiringi suara lembutnya yang mengalun bagai membelah lautan. Ujung ekornya tersembunyi didalam air, memantulkan sinar violet dari warna ekor kebanggaannya.

Byur!

Hinata menceburkan dirinya ke tempatnya. Mengibaskan ekor ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat membelah air laut yang tidak pernah membuatnya dingin walau terus tinggal di dalam sana. 

* * *

 

"Woo-hoo!"

Baginya, terjun dari ketinggian beribu kaki diatas permukaan tanah adalah hal paling membahagiakan. Dia bisa melihat semuanya, mendengar gemuruh angin yang menabrak dirinya melayang. Seperti semua yang ada, berada dalam genggamannya.

Matanya tersenyum dibalik kacamata layang yang tebal, dengan bibir bergelombang akibat pukulan angin yang kencang. Apalagi dengan kondisinya yang terus-terusan berteriak seperti orang yang sedang melampiaskan amarah. Sedangkan punggungnya telah mengeluarkan tali yang terhubung dengan parasut besar diatasnya, membuatnya terasa benar-benar sedang terbang seperti burung.

Dia menggunakan metode _High Altitude Low_ , yang mana si penerjun menarik tuas parasut beberapa detik setelah jumping dari pesawat yang mengangkutnya.

Dia terbang cepat seorang diri, menenangkan pikirannya yang lelah. Terjun dari atas meninggalkan segala keresahan yang membuatnya stres. Barangkali mereka terbang entah kemana bersama angin yang menubruknya.

Kemudian Naruto membelokkan arah yang sama dengan arah angin. Seperti berenang mengikuti arus, terbang mengikuti arah angin pun akan lebih mudah daripada berusaha melawan angin. Berat.

Seperti sang penguasa langit, malaikat bersayap sampai Dewa Zeus sekalipun, Naruto benar-benar menaklukan apa yang namanya terbang. Seperti burung yang bebas kesana kemari menjelajah dunia, dengan sayap parasut tersebut mampu membawa Naruto kemanapun yang dia inginkan —asalkan pada ketinggian dan kencangnya angin yang stabil.

Lebih dari tiga puluh menit lelaki pirang itu menjelajah di udara, dia mendarat dipinggir pantai Fukuoka yang masih belum begitu dikenal. Selain belum terkenal, Naruto juga kurang mengetahuinya karena ia tak berasal dari Jepang. Maka tak heran jika pantai itu masih sepi, hanya dikunjungi sekelompok peterjun payung seperti Naruto. Dan beberapa orang yang suka berselancar menaklukan gulungan ombak besar.

Di sana bersih, tidak ada sampah makanan ringan. Hanya beberapa daun yang gugur yang akan disapu angin pantai sehingga mereka terkumpul ditempat yang sama. Seperti ada petugas kebersihan sendiri.

 _Polypropylene undergarments_ yang Naruto pakai tadi untuk terjun telah dilepas, menyisakan celana pendek berbahan ringan yang pas untuk anak pantai yang santai. Dia tidak memakai alas kaki, membiarkan pasir disana menggelitik telapak kakinya.

Terlebih dulu Naruto memakai sunblock sebelum duduk di pasir. Bersebelahan dengan wanita yang sedang mencari hawa panas. Tidak sedang berjemur, wanita itu duduk dibawah payung pantai yang lebar dengan seorang anak berusia lima tahunan.

" _Mom_ , aku ingin ke sana..." Sambil menunjuk laut, anak perempuan itu merajuk manja. Pipinya bulat, bibirnya cemberut. Namun sang ibu menggeleng terus. Padahal, bocah bersurai gelap itu sangat ingin tahu dengan ombak yang pecah dibibir pantai. Dia pun ingin berenang ditepian bersama ikan-ikan kecil. Bagus kalau dia sampai bisa berdiri diatas papan yang mengapung di air, lalu berjalan diatas ombak yang indah. Seperti ayahnya di sana yang sedang berselancar.

"Tidak boleh, Sayang... Itu bahaya. Di sana banyak monster duyung bergigi runcing. Kukunya sepanjang tangan Sarada. Sarada tetap mau masuk kesana?"

Kebiasaan orang tua, menakut-nakuti anak kecil dengan dongeng mengerikan. Alih-alih menjauhkan dari bahaya, malah akan menjadikan sang anak memiliki _phobia_ pada hal-hal tertentu.

Anak itu menunduk, sedangkan Naruto tergelak sambil menyayangkan omongan ibu muda itu. Seharusnya, diusianya yang masih belia, orang tua harus mengajari hal-hal baru untuk anak-anaknya. Bukan malah membatasi keingintahuan sang anak dengan menakut-nakuti mereka melalui hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Sakura, anakmu nanti tidak akan bisa berenang jika kau mendongeng seperti itu," kata Naruto. Dia tidak melepas pandangan dari ayah si gadis kecil yang begitu lihai menyeimbangkan tubuhnya diatas papan selancar. "Daripada menakut-nakuti Sarada dengan itu, lebih baik kalian tidak ikut kemari kalau begitu."

"Kau tidak pernah punya anak sehingga kau tidak merasakan yang namanya kuatir, Naruto."

Berbicara dengan wanita, akan selalu berbuntut panjang. Mereka tidak mau mengalah, mempertahankan apa yang mereka anggap benar. Melakukan segala cara agar mereka tetap pada posisi benar. Harga diri seorang wanita tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Ketika mereka merasa tersenggol sedikit, mereka tidak segan untuk memangkas.

Naruto akhirnya beranjak menuju tepian ketika Sasuke —ayah Sarada keluar dari arena selancar. Pria itu membopong papan pijaknya dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Dia habis bermain dan mandi air laut.

"Aku pinjam papanmu. Aku lupa membawa milikku, atau aku memang tidak berniat mendarat di pantai ini."

Sasuke menyerahkan papan selancarnya begitu saja.

"Tidak perlu menemani aku, aku sudah terbiasa main di air, Sasuke."

"Kau ini hebat di langit, tetapi tidak di lautan, dasar," kata Sasuke setelah Naruto mengambil alih papan miliknya untuk mengarungi ombak besar di lautan. Memang, jika soal terjun payung atau terbang mengarungi langit adalah keahlian Naruto. Sasuke sangat mengagumi itu. Namun, Naruto tidaklah begitu menguasai teknik berdiri di atas papan yang terombang-ambing oleh ombak. Apalagi lelaki itu kurang handal terbang didalam lautan—tidak begitu mahir berenang. Dan, dia tertarik untuk bisa berselancar.

"Ingat, ya. Selalu lakukan apa yang aku ajarkan padamu. Pijakan dan tubuhmu harus kuat dan seimbang agar kau tidak terjerumus dalam air. Dan juga, jangan terlalu jauh. Aku bukan petugas yang sigap menolong jika kau tenggelam karena sapuan ombak."

"Ya-ya-ya... Aku mengerti, Pak!"

Seperti biasa, Naruto adalah tipikal orang yang melakukan apapun tanpa peduli risiko. Baginya, akan lebih bersahabat bila melakukannya langsung, tanpa mendengar orang lain yang terkadang membuatnya harus urung niat sebab takut. Padahal, hal itu memang penting. Materi dan praktik, harus saling berdampingan, bukan?

Naruto sudah masuk kedalam air, hanya dipinggiran sambil menunggu ombak. Namun, mungkin dia harus belajar menghampiri ombak daripada menunggu. Seperti Sasuke, yang selalu menyapa ombak duluan.

Naruto berlayar dengan papan pinjamannya. Mengayuh kedua lengannya agar lebih jauh dari pantai menemukan ombak yang cukup untuk mendorong papannya nanti. Tak lupa, dia juga sudah mengikat papan selancarnya pada pergelangan kakinya agar mereka tidak terpisah kalau-kalau Naruto gagal.

Selagi Naruto menunggu ombak besar, dia belajar teknik yang benar menunggangi papan selancar. Meskipun tampak acuh tak acuh pada omongan Sasuke, Naruto menghargai itu sebagai pelajarannya.

Lima menit berlalu, gulungan ombak yang pas untuk ukuran kemampuan Naruto akhirnya datang. Dia bersiap-siap berdiri diatas papan. Masih ada rasa gemetar pada pijakannya. Tubuhnya pun belum begitu seimbang. Apalagi Naruto baru belajar berselancar empat bulan yang lalu.

Saat Naruto baru berdiri diatas papan, keseimbangannya goyah, ditambah deburan ombak yang kuat membuatnya harus menggeram kesal sebelum tubuh jangkungnya terjerembab kedalam lautan.

Dia berenang ke permukaan dengan nafas yang tak dapat dia kendalikan. Ada semacam dorongan kuat dalam dadanya hingga sesak. Pula dengan tali simpulnya pada papan selancar yang telah terurai. Dia dan papan selancar itu sudah berpisah. Padahal, Naruto mengandalkan itu sebagai bantuan pertama semisal dia tenggelam seperti itu. Dia bisa langsung naik ke permukaan dan bernafas lega.

Namun, rasanya kubik air asin itu terlampau kuat untuk Naruto tangani. Seperti, Naruto terus ditarik untuk semakin dalam. Menaklukan kolam renang, tidaklah sebanding dengan menaklukan air di lautan.

Kedua iris sebiru samuderanya sudah sangat perih. Apalagi nafas yang dia tahan semakin lama semakin habis.

Disaat seperti ini, yang Naruto pikirkan adalah dia bisa mati tenggelam, atau disantap oleh monster duyung berkuku runcing seperti kata Sakura.

"Oh, sial!"

Lalu ketika Naruto menendangkan kakinya untuk kembali naik, dia merasakan ototnya menegang. Sampai kakinya sulit untuk di gerakkan. Bahkan orang tidur sekalipun akan tiba-tiba terbangun merasakan linunya tekanan otot yang mengeras. Kakinya kram.

Gluk! Naruto menelan banyak air laut.

Dia merasa, saat itu adalah detik-detik di mana Naruto menikmati kehidupan di bumi, didalam lautan pula. Masa di mana dia mengarungi langit, tidak akan pernah dia rasakan lagi. Terjun payung siang tadi nyatanya akan menjadi pengalaman terakhirnya.

Mungkin, bila yang dikatakan orang-orang ada benarnya, Naruto akan senang jika setelah kematiannya dia memiliki sepasang sayap untuk menjelajahi negeri kahyangan.

Naruto sudah pasrah, pula dia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk naik ke permukaan. Barangkali memang seperti itu cara dia mati. Atlet peterjun payung, ditemukan meninggal tenggelam saat berselancar, bukan karena jatuh dari ketinggian.

Kendati dalam kepasrahannya, Naruto masih mampu melihat walau hanya seujung jarum luas pandangnya. Semakin jatuh dia ke dalam, semakin gelap pula pandangannya. 

* * *

 

Di sela-sela dia melihat bumi untuk yang terakhir kalinya sembari mengenang masa-masa ketika Naruto beraksi dengan parasutnya, dia melihat setitik bayangan hitam berenang mendekat kearahnya. Sedikit berkelok-kelok tetapi sangat cepat, sampai terlihat dua sinar kecil yang Naruto tidak ketahui apa.

Semakin dekat, bayangan itu tampak jelas seperti seekor ikan yang memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang akibat air yang dia terjang. Kemudian sepasang tangan yang anteng disisi tubuhnya, memiliki sebuah sirip di masing-masing siku.

Lalu Naruto benar-benar takut, jika dirinya tidak hanya tenggelam. Melainkan menjadi santapan ikan duyung.

Dan sebelum Naruto hilang kesadaran, dia melihat dua sinar tadi berasal dari wajah makhluk laut itu. Sepasang mata, yang berguna menembus jarak—bahkan kegelapan sekalipun.

Tubuh Naruto kemudian disambar begitu gesit sampai meninggalkan gelembung-gelembung kecil seperti buih, yang kemudian menghilang tanpa bekas.


	2. Duyung Jelek Hanya Mitos!

Ada sebuah pulau di perairan Fukuoka, bernama Okinoshima. Pulau itu dianggap pulau suci, yang tidak sembarang orang dapat menjejakkan kaki diatas daratan di tengah-tengah laut itu. Hanya dihuni seorang pendeta yang disebut Shinto. Kendati demikian, pulau itu masih bisa dikunjungi satu kali dalam setahun. Walau dalam kurun, hanya diperuntukkan laki-laki yang tidak lebih dari 200 orang, setiap tanggal 27 Mei selama seharian.

Dan, kedatangan wanita di pulau itu adalah di haramkan. Sebab, Okinoshima adalah pulau suci, sedangkan wanita masih memiliki sesuatu yang tidak di anggap suci, seperti menstruasi.

Pula untuk mendatangi pulau tersebut, kaum lelaki diharuskan lebih dulu untuk mensucikan diri dengan mandi dan berendam di laut dekat Okinoshima.

Naruto kini berada di sana. Bukan di atas pulau Okinoshima, tetapi dalam pulau Okinoshima. Tepatnya, di dalam rongga atau goa di pulau Okinoshima yang tidak pernah diketahui manusia manapun.

Naruto tergeletak di atas bebatuan yang dari segala arah memiliki sinar seperti cahaya lampu. Terkesan sangat terang untuk ukuran didalam sebuah goa. Bahkan, di dalamnya banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan yang bunganya bersinar seperti lampu.

Naruto mengerjap, mengedarkan matanya. _Di mana aku sekarang?_ Pikirnya.

Tak lama dari itu, muncul pusaran air yang mengelilingi pulau batu yang ditempati Naruto. Kemudian muncul sebuah sosok yang membuat Naruto pingsan lagi.

“Mimpi yang aneh,” ujarnya. Sedikit takut tetapi penasaran, Naruto memandang wujud itu. Wanita cantik, bersurai gelap yang panjang dengan iris tajam seperti rembulan ditengah malam.

Dan, dia tidak memakai pakaian. Hanya sebuah benda seperti sisik menutupi bagian dadanya.

Namun, ketika pusaran itu bergerak membawa wanita itu ke atas bebatuan, Naruto terjingkrak ketika safirnya memandang tubuh bawah wanita itu. Penuh sisik, tanpa kaki.

“K-kau, kau apa?”

Wanita itu menyeret tubuhnya ketika sudah di atas bebatuan. Kemudian, perlahan ekor itu membuyar bagai debu berlian yang bersinar, dan berubah menjadi sepasang kaki yang utuh.

Naruto benar-benar terkejut. Mimpinya kali ini diluar akalnya. Apalagi wanita itu mendekat kepadanya yang masih kebingungan.

_“Eísai entáxei? Eisai entáxei?”_

Bahasa itu adalah bahasa Yunani. Sebab, mereka para siren berasal dari sana, dan mereka menguasai satu bahasa asalnya. Berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang sering memuja mereka; yang menganggap mereka sebagai dewanya.

“…!?” Naruto hanya mengernyit, tak mengetahui apa yang dikatakan oleh makhluk rupawan yang sangat aneh.

Dari wajahnya, ada sedikit raut kuatir dan bertanya-tanya. Mungkin, wanita itu bertanya keadaan Naruto. Tetapi, lelaki itu tidak tahu pasti.

“ _Eísai entáxei—_ “Wanita itu memilih menunduk, daripada melanjutkan pertanyaan yang tidak akan dimengerti oleh lelaki pirang didepannya. Dia jelas tahu, antara dirinya dan lelaki itu tidak akan saling memahami. Mereka dari jenis yang berbeda, di alam yang berbeda.

Tangannya bergerak seperti mencengkeram sesuatu. Bersamaan dengan itu, segumpal air dari laut di sisinya terbang mendekat. Seperti tetesan, tetapi berukuran besar. Hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main.

“ _Edó, píneis_.”

Naruto menolak. Bahkan ketika dia tidak mengerti, dia memahami jika wanita itu menyuruhnya meminum air itu. Takut, bila air tersebut tercampur dengan sihir yang membuatnya menjadi kodok, atau berubah menjadi ikan setengah manusia.

“…!”

Naruto kaget. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak seperti kehendaknya. Pula dengan mulutnya yang terbuka tanpa dia inginkan.

Gumpalan air itu mendekat dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Walaupun Naruto menolak menelan, tetapi air adalah benda cair yang gampang sekali mengalir ke tempat yang lebih rendah. Sedangkan Naruto, dia sedikit mendongak, dan mudah sekali untuk air tersebut masuk kedalam tenggorokannya menuju perutnya.

“Kau sudah baikan? Apa kau terluka?”

“…!” Naruto beralih cepat dari pikirannya yang sedang menghitung kapan dia akan berubah menjadi setengah hewan. Lantas menatap wanita didepannya yang barusan bertanya. “Kenapa aku seperti mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan sedangkan kau berbicara dengan bahasa aneh?”

“Itu salah satu sihir dari air suci di sekelilingmu….” Wanita itu —Hinata, mendekat ke arah Naruto. “…Kau baik-baik saja?”

Air suci yang Hinata maksud, adalah air yang tersimpan didalam pulau Okinoshima, yang tentunya hanya kaum duyung yang tahu. Sebab, mereka lah yang menjadikan air tersebut suci dan memiliki sihir ajaib.

Salah satunya, membuat Naruto dan Hinata saling memahami bahasa mereka walau mereka tetap berbicara dengan bahasa yang berbeda.

Lebih ajaibnya lagi, bagi siapa pun yang meminumnya, akan memiliki ketahanan waktu yang lama didalam air. Sampai sebelas jam menyelam tanpa tabung udara.

Naruto tidak percaya, maka dia memutuskan untuk menyelam bersama Hinata yang kakinya telah berubah menjadi ekor kembali dengan debu bersinar seperti tadi. Naruto sampai mendelik dan buru-buru berenang ke atas—untuk kabur. Tetapi Hinata menahan kakinya.

Awalnya, Naruto menahan nafas. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata mengenai keajaiban air suci. Namun, ketika dia kehabisan nafas dan dorongan dari Hinata yang terus menyuruhnya untuk bernafas seperti di daratan, akhirnya Naruto menurut.

Dan betapa terkejutnya lelaki itu, dia benar-benar seperti di dunia atas, hidup dikelilingi oleh udara, bukan air.

“Woah!”

Dia menjadi lupa, jika dia ketakutan dengan keberadaan Hinata yang membuktikan bila mitos duyung itu memang ada. Bedanya, duyung didepannya ini tidak seburuk monster yang diceritakan Sakura pada anaknya. Yang didepannya, sungguh cantik. Seperti duyung Ariel di film animasi. Bahkan, berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik.

“Ada apa?”

“Oh, aku hanya terkejut jika kau tidak sama dengan apa yang aku dengarkan.”

“Hm? Ahaha… Aku mengerti.”

Kelebihan duyung cantik itu adalah mampu melihat kata atau kalimat di dalam otak seseorang yang sedang beradu pandang dengannya. Semacam membaca pikiran.

“Sambil menunggu kaummu datang ke pulau ini mencarimu, aku mau membawamu ke dasar tempat tinggal kami.”

“Ka-kami?”

Tanpa ada kejelasan dari Hinata, wanita itu menarik Naruto dengan cepat. Berenang menggunakan ekor akan lebih cepat daripada kaki tanpa selaput. 

“Jadi ini bukan mimpi??” 

* * *

 

Hinata pikir, membawa Naruto dalam keadaan manusia utuh tidak akan baik. Pasti pihak kerajaan dan masyarakat akan menyerbu Naruto jika mengetahui ada manusia menyusup. Sebab, sedari dulu banyak manusia yang mengejar para siren.

Karenanya, Hinata terlebih dulu memanggil sahabat sekaligus penyihir handal di kerajaannya untuk datang ke pinggiran kota dengan sekantong keajaiban. Dia pikir, sahabatnya itu mampu menyamarkan jiwa dan raga manusia milik Naruto.

“Uh… Kenapa Tuan Putri membawa masalah, hm?” Sahabatnya—Ino, mencibir sembari memandang Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Mata hijaunya begitu awas mengenali makhluk atas yang dibawa Tuan Putri kerajaan.

“Ino, apa kau membawa apa yang aku minta?” Duyung berekor ungu itu mengerling seraya menunjukkan kantong yang bersinar dari dalam. Dia sekarang mengerti, kenapa dia harus membawa ramuan yang Ayahnya ciptakan semasa dulu.

“Baiklah, Tampan… Apa kau siap bertransformasi?”

“Uh?!”

Kemudian, Ino melepas ikatan kantong tersebut dan melemparkan isinya ke arah Naruto. Membuat lelaki itu berteriak dengan tubuh yang melayang diselimuti cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Untuk beberapa saat cahaya itu terang, kemudian meredup dan perlahan memperlihatkan ekor yang tadi mereka tutupi.

“…?!”

Naruto bergerak, ke kanan, ke kiri lalu memutar —mencari kakinya. Namun yang ada, hanya ekor panjang berwarna orange yang ujungnya memiliki warna yang lebih gelap. Lantas dia berpikir, jika dia benar-benar telah berubah seutuhnya. Dia tidak akan kembali ke daratan jika kakinya saja telah berubah menjadi ekor.

“Jangan takut. Itu hanya sementara. Selama sebelas jam, kau akan seperti itu.”

“Eh, benarkah?”

“Tentu saja, Tampan! Maka dari itu, sebelum tepat pada pukul ke sebelas, kau harus sudah berada di atas. Atau kau bisa mati di lautan.”

Mengerikan.

Mereka bertiga bergerak kembali. Masuk ke dalam kota _mermaidia_ yang sangat berbeda dengan kota di daratan. Di atas, akan ditemukan bangunan berbahan batu bata dan benda besi lainnya. Namun, di bawah laut ini, adalah kota yang seluruhnya terbuat dari cangkang kerang raksasa dan tumbuhan laut yang Naruto bingung bagaimana menyulamnya menjadi sebuah hunian.

“Aku Hinata, dan dia Ino,” ujar Hinata memperkenalkan diri. Ino melambai disertai senyuman manis untuk Naruto.

Adapula bangunan yang luarnya dikelilingi batu karang. Dan itu sangat besar. Memiliki piramida di beberapa bagian.

“Aku Naruto.”

Tidak tampak gelap seperti lautan yang dalam. Malah, di sana begitu terang dengan cahaya dari bunga yang dimiliki setiap rumah dan jalanan—mungkin.

Naruto tidak begitu pasti. Namun satu yang sama dengan dunia atas, adalah memiliki sosialitas yang sama. Ada rumah, jalan dan mungkin jika di dunia atas adalah Istana Presiden, maka di bawah sini adalah Istana Kerajaan.

“Apa kau baik-baik saja?” Hinata memandang Naruto sedikit khawatir. Tapi di saat bersamaan dia penasaran. Kenapa Naruto tidak protes, marah atau apa pun itu atas perubahannya ini? Bukankah manusia paling anti dengan makhluk seperti mereka?

“Aku tak menyangka, dunia lautan seperti ini. Padahal kupikir lautan itu gelap. Apa aku sedang bermimpi, Hinata?”

Naruto menatap lekat tepat ke dalam mata _amethyst_ Hinata. Ada perasaan aneh merasuk ke dalam kalbu ketika tatapan keduanya bertemu. Seyogianya, makhluk seperti mereka tidak pantas untuk merasakan sesuatu yang aneh itu. Apalagi, Hinata sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang berasal dari kaumnya sendiri. Sangat tidak pantas dirinya memikirkan pria lain.

“Ekhm ….”

Ino yang sudah berjalan di depan, menggeleng kepala saat keduanya asyik saling memandang.  Jangan sampai kisah keduanya menjadi cerita yang digunjingkan oleh khalayak ramai di lautan luas ini.

Ia pun mendekati keduanya yang kedapatan gelagapan. Naruto berpura-pura melihat ke arah yang lain, sementara Hinata merapikan rambutnya yang tak berantakan sedikitpun. Timbul niat di hati ingin mengerjai Hinata.

“Bagus, ya, kalian berdua. Diam-diam saling memandang dan melupakan diriku yang jomblo ini. Tampan, apa kau masih sendiri? Hati-hati nona kami ini sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Dan kudengar jodohnya tipe pencemburuan akut.” Ino sengaja berbisik. Ia terkikik geli melihat wajah polos Naruto yang terlihat heran. Sementara Hinata, ia memukul pelan pundak Ino yang sudah menggoda dirinya.

“Ino, kau ini!” Ucap Hinata sebal. Sebagai seorang putri, sifat kekanakan seperti itu tidaklah pantas ia tunjukkan. Akhirnya, Hinata menarik tangan Naruto dan membawa Naruto pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang belum pernah sama sekali didatangi oleh siapa pun di dalam lautan nan luas itu. 

* * *

 

“Bagaimana Sasuke? Naruto belum juga kau temukan?”

Menghilangnya Naruto sedikit membuat cemas keluarga kecil ini. Mereka tidak menyangka, Naruto hanyut di dalam lautan yang tenang airnya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas kasar. Ia juga khawatir akan sahabat pirangnya. Pihak polisi dan tim SAR masih berusaha menyelam mencari Naruto, yang nyatanya masih hidup bahkan berduaan dengan seorang putri duyung yang cantik. Berdoalah semoga Naruto bukan korban siren yang jahat.

“Aku pun tak tahu dia di mana, Sakura. Sudah sejam kami mencari namun tidak ada yang bisa kami temukan. Ombak besar tidak ada. Lautan begitu damai dan tenang. Lalu, bagaimana bisa Naruto tenggelam? Aku pun tidak mengerti.”

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menahan laju air mata. Dalam hati berharap sahabatnya itu selamat dan ditemukan dalam keadaan utuh dan bernyawa.

Lain Sakura, lain lagi Hinata. Ia menyukai kedekatan serta interaksi antara dirinya dan Naruto. Sejujurnya, ia malah nyaman dengan si pirang ketimbang si jodohnya. Ihhh… Membayangkan ia akan hidup dengan orang yang tak ia cintai saja membuat hatinya kesal. Ah, sudahlah. Nikmati saja waktu berduaan ini. Nanti, nanti saja dipikirkan.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?” Alis si pirang mengernyit dalam. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada perubahan wajah Hinata yang mendadak merah merona.

“Eh … Oh … Um … Itu bukan apa-apa.” Malu, karena ketahuan.

“Kata Ino kau sudah dijodohkan, apa dia tidak akan marah ketika melihat kita sedekat ini? Aku … Tak ingin merusak—“

“Jangan pikirkan perkataan Ino. Terkadang dia suka asal bicara tanpa memikirkan efek dari ucapannya. Ah … Kau di dunia atas seorang diri?”

Demi menutupi kegugupannya, pembicaraan pun dialihkan. Naruto manggut-manggut saat mendengarnya, sedetik kemudian memasang wajah sendu.

Keluarga.

Naruto yang mendengarnya itupun hanya membuang napas pelan, lalu dia pun berkata, “Aku tidak memiki keluarga. Sejak kecil aku diasuh oleh Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto. Aku hanya punya dua sahabat yang sudah aku anggap sebagai keluarga. Sasuke Uchiha dan istrinya, Sakura Uchiha. Aku yakin mereka pasti panik saat mencariku. Apa aku harus kembali saja, ya, Hinata?”

Seketika itulah, suasana kembali hening. Naruto sibuk memikirkan Sakura dan Hinata sibuk menyiapkan hatinya untuk sesuatu hal yang tak pasti. Namun pada akhirnya, Hinata pun mengusulkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

“Oh iya, Naruto. Kau bisa, _‘kan_ , naik ke atas. Kau lupa apa yang dikatakan Ino tadi? Selama sebelas jam kau bisa kembali ke wujudmu yang asli. Tanpa kau minta pun aku pasti akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Tapi, kalau bisa kamu tinggal di sini saja dulu. Bagaimana? Luka dalammu juga belum pulih benar. Tenang saja. Kamu juga bakal aman di sini, apalagi ada Ino juga, yang bakal menemaniku dan dirimu,” usul Hinata kemudian.

Awalnya, Naruto menolak usul tersebut, karena dia sendiri ingin kembali ke daratan untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman dan juga keluarganya di sana. Namun setelah dia sendiri merasakan bahwa sulitnya dia kembali ke daratan, mengingat kondisinya yang belum prima, akhirnya dia pun menerimanya.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, Hinata- _chan_. Aku akan tinggal di laut untuk sementara,” ujar Naruto pada akhirnya.

Hinata pun tersenyum, merasa bahagia karena Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di laut, meski akhirnya sementara, hingga waktu yang telah ditentukan bagi Naruto untuk kembali ke daratan. Dari senyum yang mengembang, Hinata berucap, “Terima kasih, Naruto. Semoga betah di lautan ini, ya.”

Naruto juga tersenyum kepada Hinata, dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, Ino menguntit mereka berdua yang saling berbicara satu sama lain, tanpa seorang lain pun yang melihat Naruto dan Hinata. Ino yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dia berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua. 

* * *

 

“Siapa _cowok_ itu? Mengapa dia menghampiri jodohku? Dasar si _cowok_ tak tahu malu!” seru seseorang dibalik suatu tempat yang tak terlihat oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Ya, seorang, (bukan, _seekor_ ) lelaki yang bernama Toneri Otsutsuki, berasal dari bangsa yang sama dengan Hinata, yaitu sejenis duyung. _Cowok_ duyung itu iri ketika melihat mereka berdua kelihatan sangat dekat alias mesra. Toneri pun tak mengenali _cowok_ yang berada di hadapan Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya disipitkan, ingin menatap cowok itu lebih jelas lagi. Ternyata, setelah melihat tampangnya yang berbeda dari bangsanya yang biasanya tampangnya sepadan satu sama lainnya, barulah dia bergumam, “Jangan-jangan, dia orang daratan lagi. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada fisiknya meski sama seperti Hinata. Mau apa _sih_ dia datang kemari? Mau menghancurkan kehidupan di laut ini, _kali_.”

Kedua tangannya pun kemudian dikepal dengan kuatnya. Toneri merasa geram akan apa yang dia lihat kali ini. Mungkin, ada baiknya dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan ide guna mengusir si pirang dari lautan ini.


	3. Penemuan Jati Diri

Saat ini Hinata dan Naruto sedang bermain-main di sekitar taman terumbu karang yang besar-besar. Sudah kira-kira seminggu Naruto tinggal di bawah laut untuk menyembuhkan cedera dalamnya.

“Tunggu Hinata! Hah... hah... hah...,” Naruto yang kelelahan berenang menggunakan ekor buatan, tidak bisa menyusul Hinata yang berenang menggunakan ekor memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Dia duduk di terumbu karang yang ada di sana. Saat ia duduk di salah satu terumbu karang, tidak sengaja tempat yang Naruto duduki berlubang dan ia pun jatuh ke dalamnya. “Wadaw!” Serunya. Pantatnya menghantam lantai yang tentunya tidak lembut, kepalanya terkena batu-batu. Sudah sakit di bawah, sakit pula di atas. Derita ganda.

Naruto mengusap kepala dan pantatnya bersamaan sambil mengucapkan “Ittetetete...,” yang berarti kesakitan. “Duh, kenapa aku harus mendapat masalah sepeti ini- _ttebayo_. Bagaimana cara kembalinya?” dengan terus mengusap kepalanya yang sakit, pemuda dengan garis tiga di pipi kanan dan kirinya mengadah ke atas, memikirkan cara untuk naik. “Baiklah! Kita coba berenang! Hup!” Naruto berusaha melompat tinggi dengan mengerahkan semua tenaganya. Sekali-kali menggunakan tangannya untuk mendayung agar dirinya naik. Tetapi, sudah lima sampai enam kali ia mencoba, hasilnya nihil. Hal ini semakin sulit karena ekor sihirnya menghilang karena kecelakaan kecil ini. Menyetuh mulutnya pun tidak bisa. Sampai pada percobaan ketujuh, ia berhasil menyentuh dasar lubangnya. “Dattebayo!” dia pun berusaha memanjat agar bisa keluar dari tempat itu.

Saat sudah menyetuh mulut lubang tersebut, “Uwaa!” Naruto kembali terjatuh karena dia memegang lumut yang licin. Kembali pantatnya yang kena sial. “Itte... kenapa lagi sih, ini...,” Naruto pun menyerah dan beristirahat sejenak sampai ia mendapatkan ide agar bisa keluar dari tempat itu.

Tetapi, Naruto yang memiliki _mood_ cepat bosan, segera berdiri kembali dan berjalan masuk ke karang lebih dalam. Saat ia berjalan pelan, ia melihat cahaya terang yang membuatnya penasaran. Dia pun mencoba menelusurinya, mengikuti jalan yang hanya bisa dilewati satu orang. Semakin dekat, lama-lama cahaya itu semakit besar. Tanpa atau dengan ia sadari, Naruto baru saja melewati sebuah lorong yang menuntunya ke dalam sebuah goa. Terlihat goa sempit itu dengan suasana laut yang tenang dan nyaman. Meskipun goa, tempat ini cukup hangat dan terang karena diterangi oleh mikroorganisme yang mengalami bioluminesensi. Cukup dengan alunan biola serta lagu pengantar tidur yang menenangkan—tanpa kasur yang empuk pun—seseorang akan mudah tertidur dengan suasana seperti ini.

Benar saja. Mata Naruto terkena terapi goa yang menenangkan membuatnya hampir menutup mata. Agar tidak segera masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar, Naruto segera menampar dirinya. “Sadar. Kau tidak boleh terjebak di dalam semua ini!” tangannya menampar pipinya berkali-kali. Setelah cukup sadar, matanya memutar melihat sekitaran. Kepalanya ikut berputar sampai akhirnya matanya berfokus pada sebuah peti harta karun yang terkunci erat dengan gembok. Gembok yang berbentuk hati bermotif sayap itu tidak memiliki lubang kunci. Naruto mendekati peti itu lalu mengamatinya.

"Apa ini? Peninggalan kerajaan duyung?" Tanyanya walaupun tidak mungkin ada yang menjawab. Saat tangannya menyetuh peti tersebut, peti itu bercahaya seolah membentuk motif di sekitaran dinding goa. Goa itu semakin terang. Pemuda berambut bak durian ini terkejut hingga menjauhkan tangannya dari peti tersebut. Tetapi peti itu terbuka sendiri dan melayangkan sesuatu.

“E? Gulungan?” Naruto kembali medekat dan mengambil gulungan itu. Gulungan ini berwarna merah bertuliskan aksara ‘Uzumaki Kushina’ dan kata-kata, ‘Teruntuk Naruto’. Kebetulan Naruto bisa membaca tulisan aksara itu. Dan karena bisa membacanya, Naruto kembali terkejut walau tidak sampai terlihat syok. “Bagaimana gulungan ini bisa tahu namaku? Dan kenapa ada nama Uzumaki di gulungan ini?”

Banyak pertanyaan di kepala Naruto namun yang pasti tidak akan ada yang jawab. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka gulungan tersebut. Saat membaca huruf kalimat pertama, wajah Naruto masih terasa biasa. Begitu memasuki paragraf baru, gulungan itu bercahaya dengan dahsyatnya.

“Huwaaa! Kenapa iniii?!”

_Terbawanya Naruto ke masa lalu..._

_Lihatlah~_

Dahulu kala, bumi adalah sebuah dunia yang indah dan nyaman. Bisa dibilang surga bagi semua makhluk di dunia. Bukan hanya manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan; tetapi makhluk lain seperti boread dan duyung pun hidup berdampingan, akrab satu sama lain. Semua baik-baik saja sampai ketika makhluk terlemah yang disebut manusia mulai mengembangkan diri. Dengan keegoisan mereka, manusia ingin menguasai bumi. Makhluk berekor ikan dan makhluk bersayap pada saat itu tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan manusia dengan teknologinya yang maju. Ya, kepintaran manusia jauh beda dengan kedua makhluk mitologi tersebut. Dengan mencemari laut dan langit, manusia mulai berhasil menguasai bumi. Beberapa tahun berikutnya, yang berlangsung kira-kira 350 tahun lamanya, manusia berhasil sepenuhnya menguasai bumi, bahkan lebih keji. Setiap duyung dan boread yang mendarat di bumi akan dianggap ikan dan burung. Itu artinya, boleh ditangkap, dipelihara, bahkan dimakan. Peraturan ini berlaku untuk seluruh dunia.

Para duyung dan boread merasa tersiksa dengan semua ini. Mereka tidak suka dengan perlakuan manusia yang mulai kejam terhadap mereka hingga akhirnya, duyung dan boread melakukan perundingan. Mereka mengadakan perundingan di laut karena hanya boread yang bisa masuk ke laut. Sebenarnya para duyung bisa bernafas tanpa air dan boread bisa bernafas di laut. Tetapi manusia tidak bisa. Maka pada saat keadaan masih baik, mereka selalu bertemu di darat agar dapat bertemu dengan manusia. Karena daratan saat ini tidak aman, mereka pun memutuskan berunding di laut. Alasan mereka tidak memilih langit adalah para duyung tidak bisa terbang.

Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja sama melawan manusia dengan mempelajari ilmu elemen alam. Boread menguasai ilmu udara dan duyung menguasai ilmu air. Tentu saja mereka tidak hanya mempelajari sebatas dua elemen, elemen lain pun dipelajari meskipun tidak terlalu difokuskan.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, balas dendam boread dan duyung pun dimulai. Manusia dekat pantai sering mengalami tsunami sedangkan dataran tinggi sering mengalami hujan badai dengan petir yang mematikan. Manusia mulai mengalami kegelisahan dan kesengsaraan dengan hukuman alam tersebut. Padahal di zaman ini, manusia tidak tahu apa-apa. Leluhur mereka menutup semua rahasia tentang hubungan mereka boread dan duyung.

Balas dendam yang keji dengan alam sebagai kekuatannya, tentu saja membuat manusia kewalahan. Mereka hanya berdoa dan terus berdoa mengharapkan belas kasihan dari Tuhan. Setelah beberapa masa penderitaan berlangsung, para boread mulai merasakan kasihan dan ingin menghentikan penyiksaan ini. Mereka tahu bahwa umur manusia tidak lama seperti duyung dan boread. Para leluhur manusialah yang membuat peraturan sementara manusia-manusia baru tidak tahu alasan mereka merusak langit dan laut. Ditambah pula, pada tahun-tahun terakhir ini manusia tidak lagi memakan duyung maupun boread. Ini sudah berlangsung 450 tahun lamanya, mana ada manusia yang hidup selama empat ratus tahun. _Dan_ _kami, para_ _boread_ _, harus menghancurkan orang-orang yang tak berdosa?_ Begitu pikir mereka.

Akhirnya para boread kembali merundingkan dengan para duyung untuk menghentikan perang dengan manusia. Mereka mengadakan perundingan tersebut di dalam laut lagi. Tetapi semua itu tidak diterima oleh para duyung. Dendam mereka sudah mengakar bahkan sampai ke generasi berikutnya.

“Dibanding kotornya langit, laut lebih tercemar,” ucap duyung saat sedang berdiskusi dengan boread.

“Ayolah kawan, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Ini sudah lewat 450 tahun. Kau tahu kan, umur manusia tidak selama kita. Mereka sudah tua, kita masih terbilang remaja. Mereka mati, muka kita belum berkeriput. Sekarang sudah generasi baru. Mereka masih bisa kita ajak untuk berhenti merusak lingkungan,” ujar boread terus membujuk para duyung agar mau mengampuni manusia. Dendam kesumat telah menguasai para duyung sehingga para duyung tidak mau mengampuni manusia. Mereka berpendapat bahwa manusia hanya menghormati boread karena dianggap sebagai makhluk suci.

Perdebatan yang panas itu mendadak hening saat duyung berkata boread adalah makhluk yang suci. “Kami tidak seperti itu...,” ucap seorang yang masih muda, umurnya sudah 63 tahun namun wajahnya masih berumur 15 tahun, angkat bicara. “Kami masih banyak kesalahan. Kesalahan terbesar kami adalah tidak adanya pengampunan dalam hati kami. Kami dibutakan dengan dendam yang tidak sebanding dengan penyiksaan kita,” jelas pemuda yang berambut kuning dengan sepasang sayap putih agak lebar.

“Heh, anak kecil! Tahu apa kau soal kebencian kami!”

“Jangan kasar pada anakku. Namanya adalah Namikaze Minato. Dia pewaris tahkta kerajaan berikutnya. Biarlah ia belajar bagaimana dunia itu.”

Seorang duyung yang tampak seperti sang pemimpin berenang pelan mendekati Minato. “Hei anak kecil, biarku beritahu bagaimana dunia itu,” mata duyung yang berpupil putih itu berkerut dan menunjukan urat di pelipisnya. “Dunia itu kejam. Tidak ada belas kasihan. Sekalinya kau tergoda karena tahkta, kau takkan bisa kembali lagi,” katanya menatap tajam sang pangeran berambut kuning itu.

Minato langsung ditarik oleh ayahnya, seolah dilindungi dari paman jahat yang menghasut anak-anak untuk ikut dengannya lalu diculik. “Jangan mengotori anakku dengan sarkasme-mu,” balasnya dengan mata biasa namun tatapannya tajam.

“Memang begitulah dunia~! Tidak adil dan kejam. Kau harus menghadapi kenyataan. Sama seperti manusia yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Mereka malah seenaknya mengambil kedudukan di dunia sementara mereka sendiri bodoh.”

Mereka terus beradu mulut dan pendapatnya masing-masing. Dan hasil keputusan mereka,

“Baiklah jika kalian tidak bisa memaafkan manusia. Tapi aku minta kalian jangan sering menyiksa mereka,” ucapan terakhir sang pemimpin boread lalu kembali ke udara.

Tetapi dibelakang itu, “Memang siapa yang mau menuruti kalian...” 

* * *

 

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, di suatu rumah yang sederhana yang bertempatkan di sebuah gunung pada sebuah pulau kecil, seorang gadis manusia berambut merah panjang berumur 15 tahun sedang memanen beberapa tanaman. Gadis yang memakai kebaya putih selendang merah yang jadi roknya dan topi caping ini tinggal seorang diri karena orang tuanya terkena tragedi tersambar petir akibat amukan para makhluk langit.

Saat berjalan ke dalam rumahnya, “Hai Kushina!”

“Uwa!” sang gadis dikejutkan oleh seorang pemuda dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya. “Minato! Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu!” bentaknya.

“Hehehe... maaf~,” ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Minato oleh sang gadis berambut merah sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya.

“Bukan maaf, cepat sembunyikan sayapmu! Nanti penduduk desa tahu!”

“Baiklah!” dengan satu petikan jari, sayapnya yang cukup lebar itu menghilang. Dirinya sekarang hanya terlihat seperti manusia biasa dengan baju sederhana yang pakai sebelumnya.

“Sedang apa kau disini?”

“Berkunjung~ memang kenapa?”

Kushina terdiam sejenak. “Aku sudah memperingatimu berkali-kali, jangan ke sini. Kalau penduduk desa tahu atau para makhluk langit tahu kau ada di sini, kita semua akan habis....”

Mendengar itu, Minato mendekati Kushina lalu memegang kedua pundaknya sambil menatapnya. Tatapan yang terlihat tajam membuat Kushina bingung sekaligus takut. “Aman kok!” ucap Minato yang tiba-tiba merubah wajanya menjadi tersenyum.

“Eh?”

“Ada kemungkinan para boread akan berpihak pada manusia mulai sekarang. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir!” senyuman bahagia Minato membuat Kushina tersipu.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ayahku sadar bahwa manusia dan boread tidak seharusnya saling menyakiti karena kita dulu saling berteman. Ditambah generasi sekarang masih lebih baik daripada zaman ayahku. Seharusnya dendam kami sudah selesai. Darat memang milik manusia, langit milik boread, dan laut milik duyung. Kita sudah punya tempat masing-masing,” jelas Minato.

“Hm... benar juga. Ayahmu baik,” puji Kushina.

“Begitulah beliau. Beliau begitu bijak namun juga rendah hati. Beliau bilang, yang mendidik beliau sewaktu umur 17 tahun adalah para manusia. Kebaikan manusia yang membuat beliau menjadi sekarang,” kata Minato lalu duduk di tanah memandang ladang.

“Tujuh belas? Maksudmu 68 tahun? _Kan_ umur boread empat kali lebih panjang dari manusia?” Kushina pun ikut duduk dengan kedua kaki dirapatkan dan duduk berpangku di atas betis.

“Iya tapi tidak dikali empat. Itu benar-benar waktu ayahku berumur 17 tahun sampai akhirnya beberapa manusia serakah dan egois mulai mengacau dan membuat ketiga makhluk bertengkar. Pada saat itu, barulah ayahku berumur 80 tahun.”

Kushina dengan senang hati mendengarkan cerita Minato tentang ayahnya. “Terus, terus?”

“Ayahku tahu bahwa tidak semua orang senang dengan aturan yang dibuat manusia egois itu.

“Bagaimana bisa?”

“Ayahku dulu senang memata-matai kalian, para manusia. Tidak semua manusia menjadi kejam seperti itu, begitulah katanya padaku...,” Minato memberi jeda lalu memandang Kushina, “Dan itu terbukti.”

“Terbukti apa?”

Minato mengambil tangan Kushina. “Terbukti saat aku baru pertama kali belajar terbang dan kau menolongku serta merawat sayapku hingga aku bisa pulang ke langit. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas hal itu.” Minato mencium tangan Kushina.

Wajah Kushina kembali memerah. “Terima kasih…” 

* * *

 

“Sudah waktunya kau memimpin, Minato. Kau akan memegang takhta kerajaan.”

Minato yang berumur 100 tahun berdiri tegap di depan sang ayah yang tengah duduk di kursi kerajaan langit. “Baik ayah!” ucap Minato menunduk dalam ke pada sang ayah. Tiba-tiba seorang penjaga datang. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan terlihat begitu panik.

“Gawat Baginda!” serunya.

“Ada apa?” Tanya sang raja sampai dirinya berdiri dari kursi.

“Laut menggoncang bumi! Tsunami dan tornado air raksasa terjadi dimana-mana! Manusia banyak yang terserang! Bahkan tsunami itu dapat menyerang gunung!” Lapornya.

“Apa!?” Sang raja menggertak kesal. “Si duyung itu... penjaga! Siapkan seluruh pasukan! Sebagian melindungi manusia, sebagian lagi berperang!” perintah sang raja. Sang raja pun segera berdiri namun dirinya agak goyah karena umur. Minato yang melihatnya segera membantu ayahnya. “Sial! Diriku sudah tua...”

“Sudahlah ayah. Biar aku saja yang menghadapinya.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Ya. Lagi pula, ada manusia yang harus ku lindungi. Jadi biarkan aku yang lakukan sementara ayah berisitirahat,” pinta sang anak pada ayahnya. Sang raja mengangguk lalu membiarkan anaknya pergi terbang menjauh dari istana.

Latar berlanjut dengan perang hebat yang dilakukan kedua makhluk. Laut melawan langit. Sejauh ini, para prajurit langit masih bisa melindungi walau tidak lebih unggul dari para duyung. Tentu saja karena lawan mereka adalah sang raja duyung, dengan elemennya yang dahsyat.

Sementara itu, Minato langsung terbang menuju gubuk Kushina. “Kushina!” panggilnya lalu segera terbang mendarat. Kushina yang tampak terdiam menatap tornado air dari kejauhan. Dia tidak merespon panggilan Minato dan terus melihat bencana hebat yang ada di depannya.

“Kushina! Ikut aku! Kau harus berlindung!” seru Minato mendekati Kushina.

“Sudah waktunya...,” ucap Kushina pelan.

“Apa?” meski pelan, Minato berhasil mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kushina. “Apa yang sudah waktunya?”

“Sudah waktunya untuk memisahkan dua dunia.” Kushina berbalik menatap tajam Minato. Matanya mendadak berubah merah dan tajam. “Minato, pinjamkan kekuatanmu padaku.”

Minato terkejut melihat tampang Kushina yang berubah. “Kau... Kenapa Kushina?”

“Tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara panjang. Cepat, ikut aku,” nada bicara Kushina juga menjadi tegas dan menakutkan. Minato terdiam, tidak bisa berkata melihat seseorang yang ia kenal tiba-tiba berubah. Kushina yang tahu pikiran Minato segera berkata, “Baiklah, akan kuceritakan secara ringkas. Aku adalah anak dari garis keturunan klan yang sangat akrab dengan kedua makhluk. Kami memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti kalian hanya saja kami lebih fokus kepada penyegelan. Tubuhku sejak kecil memang disiapkan untuk saat seperti ini agar dapat menyegel dunia.”

Minato masih mematung karena takut. Kushina melanjutkan, “Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu.”

Minato akhirnya berbicara, “Kushina, jangan-jangan kau pemilik segel _Futtatsu no Sekai Kinshi_?”

“Benar. Dan itu sudah waktunya,” ucap Kushina berbalik.

Mata Minato terbuka lebar saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang menggunakan segel itu akan mati. “Kushina... jangan...”

Angin meniup rambut sepasang kekasih itu. Kushina pun berjalan pelan entah kemana arak yang ia pilih.

“Kushina!” Teriak Minato, berharap hal ini dapat menahan jalannya. “Aku mencintaimu!”

Kushina menghampiri dan memeluk Minato erat. Jalan yang ia pilih ternyata adalah Minato. “Aku juga mencintaimu...”

Minato yang merasakan pelukan erat Kushina juga membalasnya dengan pelukan seolah tidak mau kehilangan. “Kushina...”

“Karena itu,” Kushina menjauhkan mukanya dari dada Minato. “Bantu aku. Aku tidak akan mati jika ada kekuatan boread yang membantuku. Aku juga akan tetap bersamamu bahkan masih bisa mengingat serta melihatmu sekalipun aku menggunakan kekuatan ini.”

“Be... Benarkah itu?”

“Iya. Untuk itulah aku dipersiapkan,” ucap Kushina berbalik badan menatap tornado yang sudah begitu dekat sambil tetap memegang tangan Minato. “Dengan ini selesai sudah pertengkaran antara manusia dan dunia mitologi. Biar aku yang jadi manusia terakhir yang mengenal kalian.”

Minato yang merasakan genggaman hangat tangan kecil Kushina akhirnya percaya. “Kushina... baiklah, kupinjamkan kekuatanku...”

Tornado sudah begitu dekat dengan mereka dan...

_Futtatsu no Sekai Kinshi.._.

* * *

 

Tahun-tahun terus berlalu sejak pembatasan dua dunia, dunia manusia dan dunia mitologi. Akibat pembatasan dunia itu, banyak manusia yang melupakan tentang masa lalu yang mereka atau leluhur mereka alami. Bahkan para manusia percaya bahwa semua itu hanyalah mitos. Akibat lain dari pembatasan ini adalah manusia sudah tidak bisa melihat boread dan duyung lagi sekalipun mereka ada di depannya atau terdampar. Tidak hanya manusia, duyung pun hampir melupakan hubungan mereka dengan manusia. Yang duyung tahu hanyalah langit sebagai musuh mereka saat ini.

Tetapi ada satu manusia, yang menjadi salah satu orang yang terlibat dalam pembatasan dua dunia, Uzumaki Kushina. Sejak Minato menjabat sepenuhnya sebagai pemimpin langit, Kushina tinggal di langit bersama para boread dan diberi umur kehidupan lebih lama dari manusia.

Saat ini, Kushina tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati karena hari ini adalah hari kelahiran anaknya setelah beberapa tahun menikah dengan Minato.

"Oweee! Oweee!" suara tangisan keras bergema di langit. Kushina dan Minato akhirnya memiliki dua anak kembar. Ke dua bayi ini memiliki rambut berwarna kuning, tiga pasang garis di pipi mereka, dan mata yang berpupil biru sama seperti ibunya. Yang membedakan dari mereka adalah punggungnya. Terdapat bulu-bulu kecil berwarna putih pada yang lahir pertama dan bulu-bulu kecil berwarna abu-abu pada yang lahir kedua. Yang pertama diberi nama Uzumaki Naruto sedangkan yang kedua diberi nama Uzumaki Menma.

Sejauh ini keduanya tampak seperti bayi putih, bersih, suci, dan tanpa cacat. Namun ada keanehan dari Naruto. Seharusnya seorang boread yang mulai berumur 3 bulan sudah menumbuhkan tulang di punggungnya untuk dijadikan sayap, tetapi tidak untuk Naruto. Bulunya memanjang namun tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda tumbuhnya tulang.

Meski begitu, seluruh penduduk langit menerima Naruto dengan senang hati, bahkan dia dikatakan sebagai anak emas di masa depan. Beberapa peramal langit berkata bahwa Naruto adalah perubahan, anak dalam ramalan, serta paling istimewa. Itu yang membuat Naruto dihargai. Maka dari itu, semua percaya bahwa Naruto memang seorang boread hanya saja belum tumbuh sayap.

Tetapi Kushina dan Minato menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Naruto adalah manusia murni yang akan memiliki kekuatan boread. Perbedaan yang paling terasa tetapi paling tidak nampak adalah tanda langit yang ada di setiap perut atau pusar para boread. Naruto sendiri memiliki tanda lain, bentuknya seperti lingkaran api yang mengitari pusarnya. Api bukanlah elemen utama langit. Alasan ketidaknampakan tanda ini disebabkan warnanya yang sama dengan tanda langit, hijau tosca.

Selama enam bulan keadaan masih baik-baik saja hingga Kushina mulai merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang tidak sama dengan dunianya. Ditambah ia sering sekali jatuh saat menginjak awan, berbeda makhluk langit pada umumnya. Para penghuni langit pun mulai berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah manusia. Tidak mungkin mereka menaruh harapan pada seorang manusia.

Maka dari itu, Kushina berdiskusi dengan Minato untuk mengirim Naruto ke dunia manusia. Naruto yang seorang manusia pasti bisa terlihat oleh oleh manusia lainnya. Memang ragu, tapi demi melindungi Naruto, Minato akhirnya setuju. Sebelum Naruto dikirim ke darat, Minato berkeliling dunia terlebih dulu untuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk Naruto tinggali. Tidak perlu mewah, cukup orang-orang sederhana yang mau menyayangi Naruto. Dan akhirnya Minato kembali dengan telah menemukan tempat yang cocok bagi anaknya tinggal. Tempat itu ada di Pulau Jawa, tepatnya di tanah bagian barat Pulau Jawa, di mana orang-orangnya sederhana namun baik-baik. Minato pun turun ke darat untuk menempatkan Naruto dengan Kushina yang ikut bersamanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Mereka menempatkan Naruto yang berumur enam bulan itu dalam keranjang yang cukup besar di depan gubuk sederhana di desa yang ada di sana. Sebelum meninggalkan bayi kecilnya, Kushina memberikan sebuah tanda perpisahan terakhir, ciuman di dahi Naruto.

Saat perjalanan pulang, mendadak kerajaan langit dipenuhi asap, entah kenapa. Minato mempercepat terbangnya dengan tetap menggendong Kushina. Belum juga di istana, keadaan sudah porak poranda. Banyak boread yang terluka, beberapa dari mereka berjalan lumpuh bahkan ada yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Minato segera membantu orang yang masih hidup, begitu pula Kushina.

“Ada apa ini!?” tanya Minato pada orang yang ia selamatkan.

“Makhluk laut... Para duyung menyerang dari laut. Kekuatan mereka... Dahsyat...,” jawabnya tertatih-tatih akibat rasa sakit.

Mendengar itu, Kushina mengertak pelan lalu berdiri dan berjalan melihat ke arah laut. “Minato... Aku harus melakukan itu sekali lagi...”

Minato sempat tidak mengerti maksud dari Kushina. “Melakukan apa...?”

Tiba-tiba, “Khukhukhu... Huahahaha!”

Terdengar keras suara seseorang yang sepertinya ada dihadapan mereka. “Halo, ayah dan bunda~” ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Dia adalah pemimpin tertua para mermaid yang dulu pernah mengejek Minato. Bedanya, meski memakai jubah, ia tampak tidak berdiri dengan ekor melainkan dengan sepasang kaki dan ia terbang tanpa sayap.

“Kau...”

“Terkejut? Yah~ aku baru saja menguasai kekuatan baru yaitu, terbang tanpa sayap. Dan aku berhasil berada di sini. Dengan begini, balas dendam kami sempurna...,” dia memasang senyum yang menyebalkan, membuat Kushina semakin marah.

“Pergilah! Jangan ganggu kami!” usir Minato.

“Hum... Sepertinya tidak akan menyuruhku pergi... Kalau aku mempunyai ini...,” ia membuka jubahnya. Di tangannya, terdapat Menma yang tertidur lelap.

“Menma!” seru Kushina.

“Hah~ kalau begini saja, ini tidak akan menarik...,” sang pemimpin duyung itu meluruskan tanganya seolah siap menjatuhkan sang anak. “Tapi kalau seperti ini, pasti seru...”

“Jangan!” Minato menyiapkan kuda-kuda bersiap terbang.

Sebelum Minato terbang, Kushina berkata, “Minato, biar aku yang menyelesaikan semua ini. Kau fokus melawan dia, aku yang akan mengakhirinya...”

Sebenarnya Minato bingung apa maksudnya. Tetapi terlambat untuk berpikir tentang itu. Menma sudah dijatuhkan. “Menma!” Minato pun terbang ke arah raja duyung itu dan bersiap menghajar. Sang raja berusaha menahan. Sayangnya, karena umurnya yang sudah sangat tua, membuat ia tidak bisa melawan. Ditambah lagi energinya habis karena terbang. Akhirnya ia pasrah karena memang ia tahu, tugasnya sudah selesai. Ia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tertawa puas sedangkan Minato menghajarnya habis-habisan bahkan tanpa rasa bersalah. Sementara Kushina yang melihat Minato sibuk ‘menghukum’ sang raja, memasang wajah senyum.

“Sesuai rencana...,” Kushina melihat ke bawah ke arah anaknya jatuh. “Terima kasih...,” dengan nekatnya, Kushina turun mengejar Menma.

Minato yang matanya tidak sengaja melirik kebelakang melihat Kushina terjatuh. “Kushina!” panggil Minato.

Kushina tidak peduli. Dirinya berusaha agar jatuh lebih cepat agar dapat menangkap Menma. Akhirnya Kushina berhasil mendapatkan Menma dalam pelukannya. “Nah, Menma... ibu menyayangi mu...,” ucapnya lalu mencium jidat sang anak. Kushina lalu membentuk sebuah segel ditangannya lalu berkata, “ _Seinaru nuno_...”

Awan yang berbentuk seperti selendang membungkus Menma lalu menariknya ke langit. Minato yang melihat Menma ditarik oleh selendak awan langsung menangkapnya sambil melihat Kushina. “Kushina...,” air mata Minato mendadak terjatuh.

Kushina menengokan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman untuk terkahir kalinya pada Minato. “Sampai jumpa....”

_Stamatiste..._

Kushina menyentuh laut...

_Seluruh laut bercahaya , laut tersegel_

_Laut adalah tempat paling rendah..._

_Tidak ada lagi laut yang dapat menyentuh langit..._

* * *

 

“...”

Tidak bisa berkata-kata, itulah yang dialami Naruto saat ini.

Cahaya yang ada di sekitarnya mulai bergerak dan berkumpul dihadapan Naruto. Cahaya-cahaya itu membentuk tubuh seseorang. Saat semuanya menjadi satu, gua itu menjadi semakin terang. Cahaya itu pun menampakan wujudnya. Seorang gadis dewasa yang tidak lain adalah ibunya. Naruto tahu cahaya itu adalah ibunya karena setiap kata dan cerita yang ada dalam gulungan itu tergambar jelas bahkan kenyaataannya sangat terasa seolah Naruto ada juga ikut terlibat dalam setiap kejadian.

“Ibu...,” air mata Naruto tak bisa tertahan.

“Naruto...,” panggil Kushina dengan senyuman seorang ibu. Naruto mendekatinya, ingin menyentuhnya. Namun tidak bisa. Tangan Naruto menembus tubuhnya.

“Naruto. Ini Ibu. Maaf Ibu tidak bisa bersamamu lebih lama. Ibu juga tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk membuat pesan panjang. Ibu hanya bisa memasukan sedikit sejarah serta cerita masa lalumu dalam gulungan ini. Saat Ibu menyegel lautan ini, Ibu menyempatkan diri sebelum mati untuk membuat ini. Meski penghuninya kejam untuk kita, tetapi lautnya tidak. Lautan sangat baik pada Ibu hingga Ibu diberikan waktu untuk membuat pesan pada anak ibu kalau-kalau ia tenggelam di lautan luas. Bahkan laut akan terus berusaha mencarimu untuk mengirimkan pesan yang Ibu buat ini.”

Naruto masih mendengarkan setiap perkataan ibunya yang berupa cahaya itu.

“Naruto, sebelum Ibu pergi, Ibu ingin memberi sesuatu padamu,” tangan Kushina membentuk seberkas cahaya lalu diterbangakannya pada Naruto. Cahaya itu mengitari Naruto dan membentuk sesuatu di punggungnya. Sepasang sayap lebar dengan bulu berwarna emas dan perak.

“Ini sayap yang seharusnya tumbuh di punggungmu namun Ibu menyembunyikannya agar kau bisa menjalankan kehidupan manusiamu. Maaf kalau setiap malam kau harus merasakan sakit punggung yang hebat tanpa sebab setiap hari. Itu karena kau adalah manusia tetapi juga boread, makhluk langit yang memiliki sayap. Kau terlahir menjadi keduanya dengan sempurna saat ini. Itu karena buyut ibu adalah manusia dan boread.”

Kushina menggaruk kepalanya sejenak lalu tersenyum canggung. “Ahahaha. Sudah kuduga, padahal ini adalah pesan dan kekuatanku tinggal sedikit tapi aku berbicara terlalu banyak. Hahaha!”

Kushina kembali memasang wajah serius sementara tubuhnya mulai menghilang. “Laut, darat, dan langit tidak bisa berpisah dari bumi. Bahkan kita adalah satu. Naruto, ibu titip bumi ini. Sebagai teman laut kau harus menjaga mereka. Sebagai makhluk langit kau harus baik pada mereka. Terlebih lagi sebagai manusia, makhluk yang terpintar dibanding makhluk apapun, kau harus menyayangi bumi karena bumi ini hanyalah pinjaman untuk dipakai anak cucumu kelak, entah itu seorang manusia atau makhluk laut dan langit...”

Kushina menghilang dengan meninggalkan pesan sebuah pesan terakhir. “ _Jaga dan rawat bumi tercinta ini...”_

Kushina menghilang. Cahaya di sekitar goa pun meredup.

“Ahaa...! Hah... hah... hah...,” Naruto terjatuh dengan tetap memegang gulungan tersebut. Semua yang ia lihat, semua yang ia dapatkan, semua kekuatan dan kemampuannya—itu didapat dari dirinya yang seorang makhluk langit, atau yang biasa disebut boread. Tidak hanya ingatan masa lalu, sejarah tentang langit dan bumi juga sudah terceritakan semua lewat gulungan kecil yang ia buka.

“Jadi... Aku ini... Manusia dan anak langit...?” ucap Naruto tidak percaya. Matanya terbuka lebar hingga pupilnya terlihat sepenuhnya. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya erat. Suatu ingatan masa lampau yang membuat Naruto menjadi tegang.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto kembali meneteskan air mata. Dia menyadari bahwa langit dan laut tidak bisa bersatu karena kejadian masa lalu. Itu yang membuatnya bersedih. Langit dan laut harus berpisah, Naruto dan Hinata harus berpisah. Sungguh kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Walaupun Naruto tahu bahwa dunia ini harus disatukan, tetapi dirinya tidak punya kekuatan untuk menyatukan semua. Naruto juga baru mengetahui semuanya hari ini. Terutama dalam hal sakit punggungnya selama ini.

Posisi duduk Naruto yang kepalanya mengadah ke atas memeluk dirinya bersender di terumbu karang. Begitu terpikirkan apa yang terjadi jika Hinata tahu apa rahasianya selama ini, dia tidak akan bisa bersama Hinata. Takut karena sebuah dendam. Kekuatan bicara tidak cukup untuk menyakinkan para duyung. Yang ada sama saja cari mati. Dirinya hanya bisa diam menatap air yang berkilauan oleh cahaya hewan mikroorganisme di dalam goa itu. Suasana hangat goalah yang membuat Naruto mulai tenang.

“Benar juga... Selama Hinata tidak mengetahuinya, kita akan baik-baik saja...,” tampaknya pemuda berambut pirang ini sudah mulai tenang dan ingin kembali ke kawanan duyung. Segera ia bangkit dan berenang menuju wilayah duyung. Tentu saja sambil membawa gulungan yang berisi segala tentang langit beserta sejarah bumi, yang menjadi tempat kelahirannya dahulu. Naruto berhasil keluar dari tempat itu karena ia berenang menggunakan sayapnya. _Aku harus hati-hati,_ pikirnya. Ia terbang dengan pelan agar tak menarik perhatian.

Sesampainya di istana, yang menjadi rumah bawah laut Naruto dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Naruto segera ke kamarnya diam-diam dan menguncinya. “Semoga tidak ketahuan...”

Naruto belum terbiasa dengan sayapnya hingga berpikir bagaimana cara menghilangkannya. “Sayap ini terlalu besar... Adakah cara untuk menyembunyikannya kembali...?” tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba, sayap itu menghilang tak terlihat. “Uwa! Apa yang baru saja kuucapkan?!” Naruto terkejut sendiri saat sayapnya menghilang.

Awalnya bingung. Tapi berikutnya, “Yatta! Dattebayo! Sayapku hilang!” Naruto gembira bukan main. Dia melompat kegirangan bahkan berteriak-teriak. Dia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan dada tegap dan jalan santai. Tiba-tiba,

“Naruto-kun, dari mana saja?” Suara manis yang sudah tidak asing didengarnya karena sudah cukup lama ia menetap di laut.

“Eh, Hinata! Maaf ya, aku tadi terjatuh ke dalam terumbu karang,” Naruto mengusap kepala belakangnya sambil tersenyum.

“Justru aku yang khawatir terjadi apa-apa kepadamu! Apalagi kalau efek rumput lautnya habis...,” balas Hinata dengan nada khawatir. Tatapan Hinata pun terfokus pada kepala Naruto yang tampak membiru. “Ini... kenapa?” Hinata memegang kepala Naruto yang membiru itu.

“Au!” rintih Naruto saat lukanya disentuh.

“Ma—maaf....”

“Tidak apa-apa. Ahahaha....”

“Ikut aku, biar kuobati kau...,” Hinata menarik Naruto ke ruangan lain.

“Ah, tidak perlu~”

“Kau harus diobati! Sekalian membentuk ekormu....”

Naruto dan Hinata pun menjauh dari kamar. Tiba-tiba, dari jauh, sesosok bayangan memata-matai mereka. Bayangan itu segera berlari ke kamar Naruto, masuk ke dalamnya dan segera menutupnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mencari benda yang dipegang Naruto tadi. Akhirnya, dia mendapatkan sebuah gulungan yang Naruto bawa sebelumnya.

“Kau bisa menyembunyikan sayapmu. Tetapi kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesucianmu, Uzumaki Naruto...,” bisik dirinya tersenyum lebar. “Camkan ini, wahai makhluk langit, akulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menikahi Hinata.”

Sosok itu adalah Toneri.

“Ah~ Sudah kuduga. Peti itu tidak akan bisa dibuka kalau bukan boread yang membukanya...,” Toneri berjalan ke balkon yang ada di kamar tersebut. Sambil menatap gulungan itu, “Semua akan menjadi jelas. Lihat saja... Naruto Uzumaki.”

Toneri pun segera keluar dari kamar sambil membawa—lebih tepatnya mencuri—gulungan yang didapati Naruto hari ini. Sambil merasa kegirangan, Toneri kabur dengan bahagianya. Kekalahan untuk Naruto dan kemenangan untuk dirinya.


	4. Kesempatan Emas (dan Terakhir, Semoga Saja)

“Keturunan Langit?”

Toneri mengiyakan pertanyaan Hinata dengan anggukan penuh semangat. “Aku juga tidak percaya itu, namun aku yakin sekali bahwa yang tumbuh di punggungnya itu adalah sayap!”

Mendengar perkataan Toneri, Hinata tertegun. Kemudian ia berkata, “Tak kusangka keturunan Langit bisa semanis dia.”

“Yeah, kau tahu, ‘ _kan,_ kita harus melakukan sesuatu.”

“Sesuatu bagaimana, maksudmu?”

“Yah, karena ia keturunan Langit, sudah sepantasnya kita mengusirnya dari laut. _Kan_ , memang begitu peraturannya!”

Hinata mengelus lengan kirinya. “Aku baru akan melakukannya jika Naruto terbukti melakukan kejahatan, Toneri.”

“Tapi, Hinata! Bagaimana jika ia memang ingin menghancurkan bangsa kita secara diam-diam? Bagaimana jika Langit telah melakukan spionase?” Ujar Toneri setengah putus asa.

“Bagaimana jika semua yang kau khawatirkan tidak terjadi? Hal itu akan menimbulkan fitnah dan jika bangsa Langit tahu? Mereka juga akan menyerang kita!”

“Ah, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mempercayaiku, Hinata?”

“Aku akan percaya jika aku mendengar langsung pengakuan dari Naruto.”

 

Hinata mengambil napas dalam. “Aku paham akan kebencianmu terhadap bangsa Langit. Aku pun tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Kau pun harus ingat bahwa tidak baik menyimpan dendam, Toneri. Sekarang sudah tercipta kedamaian dan kau harus mensyukuri itu.”

_Tsk, aku harus bagaimana?_ Batin Toneri kecewa. Mendengar perkataan Hinata tadi lama-kelamaan memunculkan keraguan dalam benaknya. Idenya untuk memperingatkan warga Laut lainnya ia urungkan karena sepertinya ia harus mencari bukti-bukti penguat lainnya.

Jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari tetua bijak tak jauh berbeda dari apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Hal itu membuatnya mual. Ia tidak ingin apa-apa sampai terjadi pada Hinata yang ia kasihi, sebagai teman dan cinta. Cinta memang membutakan, kata orang, namun karena cinta pula Toneri mendapatkan keyakinan untuk _melenyapkan_ Naruto dari alam ini.

Toneri melaju ke rumah. Jalanan menuju rumahnya lengang, tidak seperti biasa. Ia harus mendapatkan pendukung agar Naruto angkat kaki dari dunianya. Toneri memilih jalan memutar melewati pasar. Dengan bersemangat, ia menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui dari Naruto, namun warga setempat mengabaikannya. Pikir mereka, anak sebaik Naruto tidak akan mencelakakan mereka.

“Apa? Keturunan Langit seperti yang ada di buku sejarah? Itu sangat keren!” Seru seorang anak diiringi decak kagum teman-temannya yang lain. _Tsk, mereka benar-benar tidak berguna_ , batin Toneri geram. Ia terpaksa pulang dengan tangan hampa.

Hati Toneri yang kacau memaksanya untuk memutar otak. Sesampai di rumah, bukannya ia menuju kamarnya seperti biasa, ia mencari-cari sesuatu di vas bunga. Ternyata yang ia cari adalah kunci kecil. Dengan kunci itu ia membuka sebuah brangkas besi yang terletak di balik lantai ruang gudang. Kunci yang sudah agak berkarat tersebut membuat brangkasnya sulit terbuka. Akhirnya, Toneri berhasil mengeluarkan secarik perkamen kecil.

Pada bagian atas perkamen tersebut terlukis sebuah tanda berbentuk segitiga. _Tumpal._ Dalam tradisi Laut, hal itu berarti _kematian_. Di bawah simbol itu, terdapat tulisan “PERINGATAN” yang dilengkapi dengan satu alinea yang lumayan panjang dengan huruf yang kecil. Tentunya pada saat mendesak seperti ini, Toneri memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Senyum membuncah dari wajahnya saat ia menelusuri tiap kata dalam perkamen itu. Toneri sudah siap untuk membalas dendam. 

* * *

 

“Hinata, aku baru saja membuat minuman rumput laut ini. Kuharap kau mau mencobanya,” ujar Toneri dengan gembira. Ia menyodorkan kendi kecil berisi minuman dan sloki kecil pada Hinata. “Err... Kamu yakin rumput laut dapat dijadikan minuman?” Tanya Hinata penuh selidik. Ia membaui minuman dalam kendi tersebut. “Dari baunya _sih_ , segar ya,” kata Hinata, “Tapi entah rasanya.”

Toneri menghela napas, “Ayolah, Hinata, aku baru mencoba membuat minuman ini dan aku ingin kau mencobanya untuk pertama kali!”

“Tapi, mengapa sekonyong-konyong?”

“Ya... Iseng saja, hehehe.”

Hinata meminum minuman tersebut dengan terlebih dahulu menuangkannya ke dalam sloki. “Terima kasih, ya, Kawan,” ujar Hinata dengan terkekeh, “Aku tidak tahu kamu berbakat di dapur.”

“Nah, karena kamu sudah meminumnya, Hinata, aku pulang dulu,” ujar Toneri santai sambil mengambil kendi dan sloki dari tangan Hinata. “ _Lho_ , jadi kamu keluar rumah hanya untuk memberiku ini?” Tanya Hinata. Toneri hanya melambaikan tangannya dan melaju kembali ke rumah.

Hinata kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Ia akan membuat _bento_ untuk Naruto. Yah, sebuah langkah berani dari Hinata yang aslinya pemalu, namun hal ini tidak mengurangi rasa bersemangatnya untuk memasak. Sore hari nanti, ia dan Naruto akan pergi jalan-jalan berdua! Tentunya Hinata tak mau melewatkan kesempatan membahagiakan ini untuk menjadikannya kenangan indah antara Naruto dan dirinya. Untuk rencana berikutnya, ia pikir membawa minuman buatan Toneri adalah hal yang baik karena rasanya yang enak. _Coba nanti kuminta resep dari Toneri_ , ujarnya dalam hati.

Hanabi membantu Hinata menata sayuran dan onigiri dalam kotak _bento_. Sembari mencuri pandang ke Hinata, Hanabi bertanya, “ _Nee-sama_ tidak mencintai Toneri, kan?”

Kontan pertanyaan itu membingungkan Hinata, yang langsung dijawabnya dengan seksama, “Heee? Aku sayang padanya sebagai teman... Apakah itu dihitung sebagai cinta?”

Hanabi bertanya balik, “Kalau Naruto?”

_Skak mat_. Wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Melihat hal itu, Hanabi tidak melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Hal ini sudah terlalu kentara untuk ditanyakan, jadi buat apa pula? Naruto memang lelaki yang baik, jadi Hanabi tampaknya menyetujui saja rasa yang tumbuh dalam diri kakak tercintanya.

Sekonyong-konyong, Hinata merasa mual. Dipeganginya perut dan ditutupnya mulutnya. Ia segera berlari dari dapur menuju kamar mandi. Hanabi yang khawatir bergegas menyusulnya. “Kakak! Ada apa kak? Aku racikkan obat ya?” Tanya Hanabi sembari berteriak memanggil pelayan. Hinata tidak menjawab, ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Hanabi mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat jamu. _Sayang sekali Ayah sedang tidak ada di rumah_ , pikir Hanabi, _Kalau ada beliau, ia bisa meramu obat yang lebih baik dari ini._ Dari kejauhan terdengar suara Hinata yang menangis sesenggukan sambil terus muntah.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu depan rumah. Hanabi langsung berlari ke pintu, berharap ayah mereka pulang. Tak dinyana, ternyata itu adalah Naruto yang bermaksud menjemput Hinata untuk jalan-jalan.

“ _Nee-sama_ sedang sakit!”

Spontan Hanabi yang berputus asa menarik lengan Naruto agar masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menyambangi Hinata. Tampaknya Hinata mempunyai sedikit kekuatan untuk membersihkan diri dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dengan wajah yang pucat, ia memandangi Naruto yang telah berada di kamarnya seakan berkata, “Aku baik-baik saja.”

“Jalan-jalan kita ditunda saja, - _ttebayo_ ,” ujar Naruto khawatir.

Hinata tak kuasa untuk menyanggah. Setelah membantu Hanabi memberikan ramuan penyembuh untuk Hinata, Naruto mengelus telapak tangan Hinata dan pulang.

Hanabi memusatkan pandangan pada tubuh Hinata. _Rumput laut,_ batin Hanabi, _Nee-sama kan alergi rumput laut dalam jumlah banyak…._

* * *

 

Hal-hal aneh terjadi pada Hinata jika ia sedang berdua dengan Naruto. Pernah suatu ketika, Naruto mendapati Hinata tengah menatap punggungnya lekat-lekat saat Hinata berjalan di belakangnya. Tatapannya sewaktu itu aneh, seperti siap membunuhnya, apalagi urat-urat di area wajahnya sampai keluar. Hinata berhenti menatapnya dengan aneh saat Naruto menyentuh pipinya. Pernah juga, Hinata memojokkan Naruto ke suatu daerah berisikan ikan lepu ayam yang beracun. Kemudian, Hinata mendorong Naruto hingga terperosok, namun entah apa yang terjadi, Hinata seperti tersadar dan menarik Naruto kembali. Lebih anehnya lagi, Hinata tidak ingat apa-apa saat melakukan hal-hal aneh tersebut.

Kejadian paling aneh terjadi baru dua hari yang lalu, saat Hinata dan Naruto tengah beristirahat setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang di suatu terumbu karang. Selama perjalanan, Hinata tidak berenang di samping Naruto, ia memilih untuk berjarak lima meter di depan atau di belakang Naruto. Tatapan mata Hinata beku seperti es. Wajah yang merah merona kini berubah menjadi putih pucat. Selama Naruto berbicara padanya, ia selalu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan biru safir yang dulunya dapat meluluhlantakkan pertahanannya.

“Kau tahu, Hinata?” Ujar Naruto, gugup. Hinata tak bergeming.

“Kau gadis yang baik. Untuk seorang Tuan Putri, kau sangat ramah dan rendah hati!”

Hinata masih diam seribu bahasa. Namun tangannya tampak menggenggam sesuatu.

“Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa dan hal ini sangat lancang, tapi...”

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sekarang menatap hamparan luas di depannya. Seakan terlalu malu untuk menatap mata _amethyst_ yang terlampau indah.

Di tangan Hinata sudah tergenggam erat bola kristal berwarna hijau pupus yang bersinar.

“Aku...” Ujar Naruto ragu-ragu.

Hinata dengan cepat mendorong bola kristal itu ke arah Naruto. _Menikamnya dalam-dalam hingga menusuk rongga tubuhnya dan..._

“Aku mencintaimu, Hinata!”

Bersamaan dengan pertemuan tatapan antara biru safir dengan _amethyst_ -nya yang indah, Hinata menghentikan gerakannya. Bola kristal yang ia genggam hancur berkeping-keping tepat sebelum tubuh Naruto. Dari matanya, Hinata tampak mengeluarkan serpih-serpih kristal yang mencair menjadi air mata. Wajahnya kebingungan menatap pecahan bola kristal itu.

Melihat reaksi Hinata yang begitu aneh, Naruto menjadi merasa bersalah. “A-Aku tahu bahwa aku adalah _cowok_ yang sama sekali tidak _keren_ , _-ttebayo_! Dan lagi sudah ada Toneri yang menunggumu dan mencintaimu. Dia adalah seorang pangeran, _bukan_? Kurasa kalian akan serasi. Oh, jangan hiraukan aku, aku akan kembali ke daratan dan tidak akan mengganggu kalian! Aku akan….”

Ciuman yang didaratkan Hinata berhasil membungkam Naruto.

“Kau cinta pertamaku, Naruto- _kun_ ,” Ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum dan menangis bersamaan. “Perjodohan kami didasarkan atas politik saja.”

Naruto memandang Hinata tidak percaya. _Bahkan di dunia laut pun, masih ada praktik keji seperti ini_. 

“Terlalu panjang jika aku menceritakannya sekarang, Naruto- _kun_. Tapi ingatlah pesanku ini: Utamakan keselamatanmu, terutama jika bertemu Toneri. Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa ia adalah dalang dibalik keanehan yang terjadi pada diriku selama ini.”

Hening.

_Jadi, Hinata sudah menyadarinya_? Batin Naruto.

“Mengenai aku, Hinata…. Aku ada sebuah rahasia.”

Hinata mengerahkan kekuatan matanya dan tersenyum. ”Ya, Naruto, sekarang aku mengetahuinya.

“Sebaiknya kita berpisah di sini, Naruto- _kun_. Bergegaslah pulang. Hati-hati. Aku mencintaimu,” Ujar Hinata sembari berenang menjauh.

Naruto berenang menuju tempat tinggalnya di lautan. Sepanjang jalan, Naruto merasa ada yang tengah menguntitnya. Pikiran Naruto yang terusik oleh perkataan Hinata juga terinterupsi oleh keadaan yang mencekam.

Itu dua hari yang lalu.

Sekarang, Naruto tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan Toneri di suatu tempat terpencil. Bedanya, Naruto berdiri dengan keadaan terhuyung-huyung, sedangkan Toneri di sana dengan digdaya. “Toneri!” Teriak Naruto. Pandangannya kabur setelah terkena bogem mentah dari Toneri. Tanpa basa-basi, ia terlebih dahulu menghadang Naruto di tengah jalan dan memojokkannya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

Toneri mendekatinya dan mencengkram bahunya.

“Nikmati kematianmu yang akan datang sebentar lagi,” ujar Toneri yang kemudian berbisik di telinga Naruto, “Makhluk langit.”

“A-Apa…?”

Tanya Naruto dijawab oleh pukulan lembut namun menusuk yang didaratkan Toneri di ulu hatinya, membuat ia terpental menubruk terumbu karang di belakangnya.

“Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu datang ke sini? Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui rencana busuk yang direncanakan oleh kaummu?” Tanya Toneri dengan nada sadis sambil memberi jotos ke pipi kanan Naruto.

Belum sempat Naruto berkata apapun, sesuatu seperti meledak di dalam perut Naruto, membuat darah keluar dari lubang hidung dan mulut Naruto. “Hei, bedebah,” bisik Toneri, “Hinata baru saja mengirimkan orang kepercayaannya untuk memata-matai rencanaku. Kesombongan dan sifat sok suci para boread lah yang membuatku berpikir untuk melindungi laut dengan segala cara. Termasuk merencanakan untuk mengakuisisi seluruh alam semesta ini.

Namun tak disangka, Hyuuga menjadi lembek! Pertama kali aku menyampaikan rencana ini, Hiashi langsung menolakku mentah-mentah. Karena itu keluargaku mengusulkan pernikahan ini sebagai jalan agar aku dapat mendekati Hyuuga dan melakukan persuasi. Terlebih lagi, karena Hinata cantik dan mempunyai kekuatan mata yang berharga, perlahan aku mencintainya.

Kemudian kau muncul, mencintai Hinata, dan menggagalkan rencanaku!”

“Jadi, kau kah yang menyebabkan keanehan pada Hinata selama ini?” Tanya Naruto, setengah berteriak.

Darah perlahan keluar dari pori-pori Naruto. Sekonyong-konyong ia merasakan sakit di daerah ekor.

“Iya, aku akui aku telah memperalat gadis itu untuk melenyapkanmu! Namun ia tak becus melakukannya, jadi biarlah aku yang turun tangan!

“Tekanan hidrostatislah yang akan membunuhmu, Naruto. Jadi aku bisa bilang bahwa ini kecelakaan. Sudah lewat dari sebelas jam kau berada di air tanpa naik ke daratan. Tekanan yang begitu besar akan meremukkan tubuhmu. Dan,” lanjut Toneri sembari menjentikkan jari, “Temanku yang setia akan membantu pembusukanmu.”

Seekor hiu purba _megalodon_ berenang dengan cepat memburu darah yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Belum sempat Naruto mengelak, taringnya sudah menembus bagian ekor Naruto yang sisik-sisiknya tengah rontok. Naruto berteriak penuh penderitaan selagi hiu keparat ini mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

Spontan, Naruto mengambil sebuah batu runcing yang berada di dekatnya dan menusukkan bagian runcing ke mata raksasa laut ini. Langkah ini berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si hiu sehingga Naruto dihempaskanlah ke dasar laut berpasir. Dengan segenap kekuatan, Naruto merangsek dari tempat itu. Beruntung ia menemukan rongga tersembunyi di dalam terumbu karang. Sedapat mungkin Naruto cepat-cepat masuk ke rongga tersebut dan mengabaikan rasa sakit pada kakinya.

_Kaki?_

Sisik-sisik pada ekor Naruto sudah rontok dan kakinya telah kembali seperti sediakala. Naruto pun tidak dapat bernapas dengan lancar. Sekarang, ia harus sembari menahan napasmya agar tetap bisa berada di dalam air. Ingin rasanya ia terbang meluncur ke angkasa karena tidak tahan dengan beban yang semakin mendesak paru-parunya.

_Terbang._

Pyar!!

Kecipak sayap Naruto membelah arus lautan, seakan menariknya untuk segera ke permukaan. Sayangnya, gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba turut mengedarkan darah yang keluar dari telinganya. Ada darah, maka ada monster sial itu. Sedetik berlalu dan sang hiu sudah berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Refleks Naruto menuntunnya untuk menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, dan pusaran angin menyelubungi tubuh Naruto tanpa ia sadari, menggerakkan air sehingga membentuk pusaran arus air yang melindungi. Pusaran air itulah yang membuat si hiu terpental hingga jauh.

“Kau…!”

Toneri yang tampaknya datang dari kejauhan melemparkan batu cadas besar ke arah Naruto. Pusaran arus air yang sama membelokkan batu besar tersebut ke arah yang jauh. “Toneri,” ujar Naruto, “Dengarkan aku! Aku memang keturunan Boread namun sejatinya aku adalah manusia! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal rencana yang kau bilang itu!”

Dengan sigap, Toneri mengalirkan arus air panas dengan cepat ke arah Naruto, berharap Naruto akan terpanggang oleh air panas yang ia kumpulkan langsung dari sekitar gunung api di bawah laut. Akibat gempuran air panas tersebut, pusaran air yang melindungi Naruto juga menjadi panas. Naruto mencurahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk menolak pusaran air panas dengan pusaran air dingin di sekelilingnya.

_Pyaaar_!

Arus air panas itu berbalik dan menghantam Toneri. Toneri kehilangan kendali atas kekuatannya dan terperangkap dalam pusaran air panas dengan kulit yang melepuh dan mengelupas. Bilur-bilur darah di permukaan tubuhnya terlihat semakin menganga.

“Toneri!”

Naruto berenang dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Toneri. _Bagus, tangannya terulur ke arahku_ , batin Naruto. “Toneri! Apakah kau mendengar aku? Apapun alasanmu, tak ada urusannya denganku. Mari kita ciptakan perdamaian seperti yang kau inginkan, Toneri, tapi bukan seperti rencanamu!

Sesungguhnya bangsa Langit tidak pernah mengancam kaummu, Toneri, sepanjang yang aku tahu! Ayolah! Manusia pun tidak semuanya jahat!

Kau ingin mencapai kedamaian, namun yang kau lakukan malah merusaknya, - _ttebayo_!”

Meskipun kali ini Toneri sudah menggenggam tangannya, namun usaha Naruto sia-sia. Habis sudah riwayat pangeran laut, Toneri Ootsutsuki, akibat rasa dendamnya sendiri.

Begitupun Naruto. Paru-parunya telah terisi air dan darah yang ia keluarkan banyak sekali, hasil cedera yang ditimbulkan oleh tinju Toneri dan hiu raksasa itu. Di tengah kemelut merah, ia dan Toneri tumbang. 

* * *

 

Naruto tidak tahu bahwa surga sedingin ini. Dan ia juga tak tahu bahwa di surga, ia akan berubah menjadi liliput. Jika ini surga, maka di mana Toneri? Apakah ia di neraka? Ataukah Asylum? Atau Asphodel?

Barang-barang di sekelilingnya berukuran raksasa. Ada meja, kursi, perapian, peralatan dapur, dan lainnya yang lazim ditemui di suatu rumah. Apakah ini alam transisi sebelum alam kematian?

“Anakku, kau sudah siuman!”

Naruto dengan lemah mencari sumber suara. Di kejauhan, ia melihat raksasa bersayap bersurai panjang nan putih. Gurat merah terdapat di kedua pipinya.

“Si... Siapa...” Ujar Naruto lemah.

“ _Lho,_ kita sudah pernah bertemu, bukan?”

“Huh...?”

Raksasa bersayap itu menarik sebuah kursi kemudian duduk di samping ranjang mini Naruto. Ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan seksama.

“ _Kumaha damang?_ ” Tanya si raksasa. “ _Anjeun papanggih awewe geulis?_ ”

Naruto berpikir keras, entah mengapa ia paham apa yang dikatakan raksasa itu. _Tua bangka tapi pikirannya selalu tentang gadis cantik, tidak mungkin...._

“ _Aki_!”

Naruto berteriak sembari menangis. Kakek yang bernama Jiraiya inilah yang membimbing Naruto agar dapat hidup mandiri di tanah Jawa Barat dahulu, sebelum akhirnya ia diserahkan kepada Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto. Walaupun hanya sebentar, sosoknya tak dapat dilupakan oleh Naruto.

“Jadi, aku belum mati?” Tanya Naruto sembari mencubit lengannya. _Ah, sakit_!

“Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa aku di sini? Bagaimana dengan Toneri, apakah dia benar-benar mati? Apakah aku telah membunuh seseorang? Mengapa kau jadi raksasa? Apa kau telah menelan ribuan kodok?”

“Jadi, aku mulai dari mana ya ceritanya.... Intinya, kukira kalian berdua mati. Ternyata, kau masih hidup! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan yang satunya. Aku menemukanmu karena aku merasa bahwa kau dalam bahaya. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan sang penyelamat dunia,” ujar Jiraiya.

“Lihatlah keluar, Naruto. Lihat aurora merah itu? Lihat ‘ _kan_ , ada lubang hitam di tengahnya? Segel yang dibuat ibumu rupanya sudah rusak. Kekuatan kedua pihak yang semakin tak terbendunglah penyebabnya. Tugasmu untuk menyegelnya kembali.”

Naruto tertegun. “Tapi, mengapa aku? Dan bagaimana caranya? Kapan?”

“Untuk sekarang jangan banyak tanya dulu, Bocah! Istirahat, pulihkan tubuhmu dan kita berlatih mulai besok. Waktumu tidak banyak!” Seru Jiraiya sambil berlalu.

“ _Ki,”_ panggil Naruto lagi.

“ _Kunaon?_ ”

“ _Ieu_ _teh_ di mana? _Teras kumaha Ak_ _i_  jadi berubah wujud begini?”

“Hyperborean,” jawab Jiraiya, “Dan aku adalah salah satu Boread pertama yang berwujud raksasa bersayap. Boread modern telah berevolusi menjadi seukuran manusia, begitu juga para duyung. Aku diutus oleh Minato untuk menjaga dirimu dengan menyamar menjadi manusia.” 

* * *

 

Naruto dilatih oleh Jiraiya selama kurang lebih dua minggu. Waktu yang singkat, memang, namun Naruto tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ukuran lubang hitam di tengah aurora merah yang ditunjukkan Jiraiya telah membesar menjadi 42 kilometer diameternya. Misi Naruto adalah dengan menyegel keempat bukaan berjarak masing-masing sepuluh kilometer, kemudian jarak dua kilometer sisanya akan terletak di pusat lubang hitam. Di situlah harus didirikan sebuah pilar penyangga langit. Semua itu dilakukan untuk membentuk penyegelan yang lebih kuat daripada yang dilakukan Kushina.

Dengan pengontrolan tenaga dalam yang telah ia pelajari dari Jiraiya, ia mampu berlari dengan cepat dari Hyperborean ke titik pertama penyegelan. Langit tampak kelabu dengan kilat sesekali menyambar. Gemuruh ombak terdengar di kejauhan. Untungnya tidak ada hambatan berarti yang menghalanginya berlari. Dalam tiga jam ia berhasil mencapai titik pertama.

Mengapa ia tidak terbang?

Hal ini akan menarik perhatian mata-mata duyung dan tentunya para boread, nanti akan terjadi hal yang menghalang-halangi niatnya untuk melakukan penyegelan.

Di titik pertama, Naruto diharuskan untuk mencari sebuah apel emas. Benar saja, apel tersebut meskipun kecil tampak mencolok sekali dari kejauhan. Apel tersebut terlihat menggantung di dahan terendah. Naruto harus memetiknya dan menyegel di lokasi pohon itu.

Baru menyentuh apel emas tersebut, dua sosok _harpy_ keluar dari persembunyiannya di dahan tertinggi pohon itu. Kedua makhluk setengah perempuan-setengah burung ini meneror Naruto dengan pekikan keras dan cakar-cakar yang tajam, yang dengan secepat kilat menyambar punggung Naruto dan merobek bajunya. Naruto memberikan perlawanan dengan mengayunkan pedangnya untuk merobek sayap para _harpy_. Namun, mereka tangkas sekali! Kibasan sayap mereka menimbulkan badai lokal yang besar. Naruto memecah badai tersebut dengan perlindungan angin yang sama seperti saat bertarung melawan Toneri. Mengerahkan energi dalamnya, ia meloncat tinggi bagai terbang dan menarik kaki salah satu _harpy_ ke tanah. Pergulatan terjadi. Baik Naruto maupun sang _harpy_ saling menodongkan pedang.

Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan _harpy_ kedua yang mendekatinya dengan langsung menodongkan pisau pada leher _harpy_ itu. Saat Naruto siap menghunuskan pedangnya dan membenamkan pisaunya pada kedua _harpy_ tersebut, terdengar suara seorang perempuan.

“Baiklah! Kau boleh memiliki apel itu dan menyegel di sini! Tapi kau harus membiarkan _harpy_ -ku pergi!”

Dengan tetap berjaga-jaga dan mengawasi _harpy_ , Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk memetik apel emas, menyimpannya, dan menyegel di titik di mana pohon tersebut tumbuh.

Menyegel titik pertama untungnya tidak terlalu rumit. Lubang hitam yang ada di atasnya perlahan-lahan mengecil. “Terima kasih, Anakku,” ujar perempuan itu lagi. Perempuan itu mengusap kepala Naruto dan sinar keluar dari telapak tangannya. “Berjuanglah! Ini ada sedikit berkatku yang menyertaimu.”

“Siapa kau?”

“Aku Iris, Dewi Pelangi. Bantu aku untuk membawa pelangi kembali ke langit ini.”

Sementara itu di horizon, di mana laut dan langit bertemu, baik perwakilan Laut dan Langit saling bertemu dengan dipenuhi gejolak amarah. Para duyung marah akan kematian Toneri, sementara para boread marah akan rencana penyerangan yang telah direncanakan para duyung diam-diam dan penyerangan manusia oleh Toneri karena tuduhan yang membabi-buta. Saat itu, pasukan perang sudah ada di pos masing-masing di laut dan di langit. Genderang perang telah ditabuh. Alam ikut bergejolak dengan munculnya badai dan ombak tinggi.

Gemuruh genderang bertalu-talu terdengar sampai ke tempat Naruto berada sekarang ini, yaitu di titik kedua. Di titik tersebut tampaknya tidak ada yang berbahaya; hanya ada altar rusak dan beberapa _satyr,_ manusia berkaki kambing, sedang bernyanyi dan bermain gitar. Ucapan permisi Naruto kepada para _satyr_ ditanggapi dengan ramah. Mereka tampak tidak berbahaya. Tanpa buang waktu, Naruto menuju ke altar rusak tersebut untuk melakukan penyegelan.

Baru saja Naruto memusatkan konsentrasi, petikan gitar para _satyr_ menjadi lebih kencang. Mereka menyanyi dengan riangnya. Pada awalnya Naruto berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi dan melanjutkan penyegelan, lama-kelamaan konsentrasi itu buyar akibat para _satyr_ mulai menari mengelilingi altar. Keringat bercucuran di dahi Naruto. _Aku tidak boleh gagal, apalagi cuma karena_ satyr _,_ batin Naruto.

“Ini kisah seorang gadis manusia berambut merah,” senandung salah satu _satyr_ , “yang menjilat seorang boread agar ia sudi menikahinya! Dengan itu ia bisa memisahkan lautan dan dunia!”

Konsentrasi Naruto buyar. “Bukan begitu ceritanya, - _ttebayo_!” Naruto berseru seraya melemparkan sesuatu dari saku celananya saking kesalnya. Benda itu membentur kepala salah satu _satyr_. “Emas!” Seru kawannya. “Emas! Emas!” Seru semua _satyr_. Ternyata Naruto tanpa sadar melemparkan apel emas yang ia petik di titik pertama, dan tampaknya para _satyr_ tengah memperebutkannya. Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini untuk melakukan penyegelan. Lubang hitam pun mulai mengecil. _Ada untungnya juga aku menuruti nasihat Aki Jiraiya untuk memetik apelnya_ , pikir Naruto.

Raungan burung terdengar di kejauhan dan semakin mendekat.

_Oh tidak, jangan_ harpy _lagi_.

“EMAS ITU MILIKKU!”

Rombongan manusia menunggangi _griffin_ , makhluk setengah burung setengah singa, memburu apel emas di tengah para _satyr_. Dengan kemampuan terbang _griffin_ yang mumpuni, para pemburu itu dengan mudah merebut apel emas.

“KEJAR DIA! YA, ORANG ITU! APEL INI DARINYA!”

Seruan _satyr_ tua sialan itu membuat rombongan aneh ini menyerbu Naruto yang baru selesai melakukan penyegelan. Naruto membidikkan panahnya ke rombongan tersebut dan satu-persatu tumbang. Anak panah yang dibawakan oleh Jiraiya ternyata telah diolesi racun yang manjur. Satu _griffin_ lolos dari bidikan Naruto dan membawa Naruto terbang dengan cakarnya. Naruto memutar otak. Ia menusuk perut _griffin_ dengan pelan. Benar saja, _griffin_ tersebut terkejut dan melemparkan manusia yang ada pada tunggangannya. Kesempatan ini digunakan Naruto untuk merangsek ke punggung _griffin_ dan mengendalikan tali kekangnya. Ya, Naruto menggunakannya untuk mencapai titik ketiga dengan lebih cepat.

Untuk mencapai titik ketiga, Naruto harus melewati titik pusat yang dilingkupi lubang hitam. Dilihat dari atas, terdapat mata tornado yang lumayan besar yang pasti adalah ulah para boread di pertempuran. Naruto tetap harus mencapai titik ketiga sebelum melakukan misi inti di titik pusat.

Naruto bersiap untuk mendarat di titik ketiga ketika tiba-tiba ombak besar tsunami datang dan menenggelamkan satu pulau. Dengan tangkas, ia menarik tali kekang _griffin_ dan membuat hewan buas itu menukik ke atas.

_Sasuke, jika kau di sini, kau akan terkejut_ , -ttebayo _!_

Naruto perlahan berjongkok di atas punggung _griffin_ dan bangkit layaknya peselancar. Ia sedikit kewalahan saat _griffin_ itu berontak dengan lincahnya. Untuk berjaga-jaga, saat berdiri, Naruto menggenggam tali kekangnya. Tangannya membentuk segel dan lubang hitam perbatasan langit dan permukaan bumi semakin mengecil.

Serbuan panah es yang berasal dari laut membuat _griffin_ itu kaget dan mengamuk, melemparkan Naruto yang tengah hilang keseimbangan ke laut lepas.

Ya, Naruto suka terbang, tapi tidak tanpa parasut. Kemampuan terbang mandirinya belum baik karena ia juga belum mahir melakukannya. Pikirnya, jika hari ini adalah hari terjun terakhirnya, akan ia manfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya! Energi dalamnya mulai ia kontrol dan ia terbang seperti rudal.

“Ahoy!”

Seekor kuda meloncat dari permukaan air, dengan seorang perempuan menungganginya. Perempuan itu menggapai Naruto dan menariknya agar Naruto dapat duduk pula di punggung kuda itu. Setelah diperhatikan, kuda itu tidak mempunyai kaki belakang; yang mahkluk itu punya hanya ekor ikan yang membantunya untuk berenang dengan tangkas.

Perempuan bersurai pirang dan panjang memberikan kendi berisi air yang ia isyaratkan kepada Naruto untuk meminumnya. Ajaib, Naruto merasa bertenaga kembali.

“Kita ketemu lagi, Tampan!” Seru perempuan itu, Ino. Kaki duyungnya masih ada dan ia duduk menyamping. “Aku akan mengantarmu ke titik keempat, dan setelah itu kau bisa mengarungi samudera dengan ekor yang muncul begitu tubuhmu terendam air!”

Naruto tertegun.

“Hinata memberi pesan bahwa setelah penyegelan ini, temui dia di daratan baru. Kita sudah sampai! Semoga berhasil!” Ujar Ino ceria seraya si _hippocampus_ , mahkluk tunggangan mereka, mengempaskan Naruto dari punggungnya, membuat Naruto berguling-guling di daratan. Ino dan _hippocampus_ dengan cepat menghilang dari penglihatan.

Karena tidak ada lagi waktu tersisa, Naruto mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyegel. Sekali lagi, untungnya penyegelan yang ia lakukan berhasil. Tanpa ragu, ia menceburkan diri ke laut. Berharap akan menjadi duyung lagi, Naruto menjelma menjadi sebuah….

Ikan marlin hitam.

Naruto tidak mempunyai waktu lagi untuk kaget, yang penting ia bisa mencapai titik pusat yang dinaungi lubang hitam dengan cepat. Baik serangan dari laut dan langit menjadi semakin intens. Beberapa kali Naruto harus mengelak dari sambaran petir dan lemparan batu karang. Paling gawat adalah adanya api yang bisa terbakar di air!

Berkat peperangan yang semakin gawat, gumuk-gumuk pasir tiba-tiba bersatu di tengah laut dan semakin meluas. Pasir tersebut membentuk sebuah pulau kecil yang dikelilingi oleh tornado dan diperkokoh dengan adanya bebatuan dari lautan.

Si lelaki pirang yakin inilah daratan baru yang dimaksud Hinata. Seketika Naruto berubah wujud menjadi manusia kembali dan ia berdiri di tengah pulau tanpa takut, walaupun dikelilingi ombak tinggi dan angin kencang.

_Futtatsu no Sekai Kinshi_!

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, bukannya membaik, keadaan dunia menjadi makin buruk. Di kejauhan, ia melihat segel di titik pertama mulai bocor. _Sial_ , pikir Naruto, _Apa yang harus kulakukan_?

_Futtatsu…._

Naruto merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan yang lembut. Arus kehangatan menjalar di setiap pembuluh darahnya.

_Hinata?_

”Mari, Naruto,” ujar Hinata, “Kupinjamkan kekuatanku seperti Ayahmu meminjamkan kekuatannya pada Ibumu.”

Tenaga yang disalurkannya dan perkataannya yang tenang membuat Naruto yakin.

“Uzumaki Menma, saudaraku!” Teriak Naruto ke langit, “Tarik pasukanmu dari laut karena ini akan segera berakhir! Aku janji!”

Baik Hinata dan Naruto memejamkan mata mereka.

Sekali lagi.

Sebagian dari daratan membumbung tinggi membentuk kerucut; gunung berapi besar wujud berkah dan ancaman, mengukuhkan keberadaannya sebagai penyangga langit dan penghunjam lautan.

_Futtatsu no Sekai Kinshi_! 

* * *

 

” _Mom_ , apakah Paman Naruto akan baik-baik saja?”

“Aku tidak tahu, Sarada, berdoa saja untuk keselamatannya.”

“Sakura, Sarada, aku yakin dia masih hidup, tenang saja! Dia ahli dalam membuat kejutan, ‘ _kan_?”

Keluarga kecil Uchiha tidak tahu bahwa Naruto Uzumaki tengah berbahagia dengan seorang gadis duyung yang cantik, Hinata Hyuuga, di suatu pulau yang tidak akan ditemukan di dalam peta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki : Kakek  
> Kumaha damang? Anjeun papanggih awewe geulis? : Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah ketemu gadis cantik?  
> Kunaon : Kenapa  
> Ieu teh di mana? Teras kumaha aki... : Ini di mana? Lalu mengapa Aki....  
> Nee-sama : Kakak

**Author's Note:**

> Pada cerita ini, kami mengambil anggapan populer di mana Duyung bisa juga disebut sebagai Siren. 
> 
> Nuna (F_Banana) mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Ryu, Alen, dan Mei yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk lieur dan menggarap cerita ini bersama-sama.  
> Ryu : Terima kasih untuk kawan-kawan tim atas kerja kerasnya. Terima kasih untuk Uzumaki Family Indonesia.  
> Ya kira-kira Alen sama Mei idem lah hehehe.... 
> 
> Usaha keras kita akhirnya berbuah fanfic wankawan!


End file.
